


Without a Trace

by 0ThatFanGirl0



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Azarov is a dick, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cute Philip, Emotional Rollercoaster, Explicit Language, F/M, Flirty, Gen, Humor, I’ll try, I’m so sorry, Major character death - Freeform, Modern Setting, Modern Setting - AU, Philip has a phone now, Philip is a nervous boi, Sad, Slow Updates, Strong Language, Why can’t I come up with more tags?, flirty situations, it gets tragic, it’s a sad ending though, philip is struggling, romantic, sad fic, seriously, they all do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/pseuds/0ThatFanGirl0
Summary: Having a job at Autohaven Wreckers isn't the worst thing in the world. In fact, it's a lot better then most jobs back home, where the crime rate seemed to climb leading up to the months moving here. But it isn't all rainbows and unicorns; Parents on your back about your studies and work. Dealing with the ridicule and insults that comes with school and work. Don't even get me started on Daniel Thomas either. On top of all this... I'm intimidating because of my height.I'm Philip Ojomo and I work at Autohaven Wreckers.





	1. If Only

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t own Dead by Daylight, the characters, or making any profit from this.
> 
> This is my first full story for one of the killers in the game. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :3

"Philip! Philip! Wake up! _Philiiiiiiiip_!" My mother's voice stirs me from my much needed and wanted deep slumber.

 

"Ugh!" I hesitantly wake myself up out of a deep sleep, gradually opening my eyes and promptly sitting up in bed. Quick to rub the sleep from my eyes, I vigorously rub two fingers over both the right and left eyelids. Groggily setting my feet over the edge, I stand on my own two feet, only to fall face first onto the floor.

 

What was that noise?

 

Lifting myself off of the floor, I whirl around to find the source, lifting up my pillow and blanket.

 

"Aha! There it is!"

 

Grabbing my phone, I hit the dismiss button to stop the alarm, placing it on the nightstand next to the bed.

Yeah, my ringtone should've woken me up. But what can you do when you're sleeping so well? With my head throbbing, I make it over to my dresser and search for something to wear. Finally after only a few minutes (a new record!) I find a turtle neck sweater and casual jeans to wear to school.

 

‘Mondays... can't I have a day to myself?’

 

Running a hand through my somewhat short, black, thick locks and swiping my phone to place it in my back pocket, I sigh. If my dresser drawers were more organized, I'd probably beat the world record for getting dressed. Ha! That'll be the day!

 

Folding my pajamas and settling them back into my dresser, I grab my bottle of pills off the top. Usually I take them before heading downstairs. Taking one last look at my room, I turn on my heels and exit, another sigh escapes past my lips as I close the door behind me and venture down the hall. This is a nice place to live, the neighbors are friendly, there's a beautiful oak tree that sits out in the front yard. A perfect spot for shielding from the sun on hot days, and of course, taking nighttime walks around the neighborhood are the best. If only I could actually take those walks, but studying for an English exam won't allow that. I'm getting better at English pronunciation and subject word agreement. English isn't my first language in fact; I moved here from my homeland eight months ago.

 

Taking my phone out of my back pocket, I jog down the hall and stairs passing the front door and around the corner down another hall leading to the kitchen.

 

The sweet scent of coffee wafts within this room, the sunlight peaks in between the blinds and gives off a warm glow. A chime is heard and I glance up at the  coffeemaker my mother so desperately wanted last month. Smiling to myself, I settle for two slices of toast, grabbing the bread from the bread shelf and hastily opening it. Placing two slices within the toaster, I settle for the setting between two and three, pressing the mechanism downward. Putting the bread away, I turn my back on the toaster and take a seat at the table. I casually set the bottle of pills near the edge of the table.

 

My father works at some mining company, one of the common workers, I guess. My mother is an author, she mostly writes mysteries and suspense novels. Only for the enjoyment of writing. Something like that, I don't pay much attention to their work and probably never will.

 

Ding!

 

Startling me into falling out of my chair and landing on my ass, I place a hand over my heart and grumble under my breath. Picking myself up off the floor, I head towards the toaster and swiftly grab a plate from the cupboard above it. Wincing slightly as a slight headache rolls in.

 

"Fuck, I really don't need this right now."

 

"What was that?"

 

Hitting my head against the cupboard, I wince once again and whip around, facing my father. Nearly dropping the plate out of my hand, but I thankfully catch it. He's just standing there, holding a cup and I'm mesmerized for the moment. Watching the steam rise and fall with bated breath.

 

My parents have this dumbass no swearing rule, says that it ruins my father's reputation whenever executives come over to have a monthly meeting. Howard, my father, insists that I refrain from it. Come to think of it... why are there meetings held at my home anyway? That's so weird!

 

"Nothing I... N-Nothing. It's nothing, Dad." I can't even muster up the courage to tell him how I feel about that rule.

 

He takes what I assume is a final drink and leans over to set it down on the table. Bringing two fingers to both temples, I gently rub in small circles, hoping to alleviate the tension before I go to school. Doesn't matter if I do this now, my boss will be intent on yelling at me today. Just like every other day that I work, but whatever. I'm really clumsy and been the receiving end of many jokes and insults. Placing both pieces of toast on the plate, I turn my back on my father only to turn around and retake my seat at the table.

 

Most people like butter on their toast but since I'm in a hurry, I don't get that luxury today.

 

My phone buzzes, cutting my off from my toasty adventures.

 

Buzz! Buzz! Ding!

 

Sighing, I gently grab it from my pocket and glance at the screen.

 

“Man, where r u? Herman is hounding on me to find out where u r. He's gettin' on my nerves, bro. Hurry your ass up and get out here.”

 

My friend, Frank Morrison. Isn't he so clever?

 

He just moved to this area last week and we hit it off nicely. We both have the same interests, although he's a little too extreme. I joke about him being on drugs or something, but then we laugh it off. Sort of, I guess. Well, mostly me. He's a rebel, a hooligan, a bad boy. Whatever you want to call him.

 

'He's probably just hanging out with Julie and not actually doing anything.' I smile at that thought, she's so beautiful but already taken. Frank would kick my ass into the next galaxy if he ever found out how much I think she's attractive. Can't let that happen!’

 

My phone alerts me again. It hasn't even been three minutes!

 

“Bro, my dad is gonna probably literally have a cow right now. I totally forgot to clear the web browser on his laptop in his office. Shit!”

 

And that would be Evan Macmillan, my other sweet and kind friend. What an idiot.

 

I'm quick to text back...

 

“I really didn't not need to know or read thats. What thee hell, dude? You should been more intelignt and take care of that before you're father founds out!”

 

Annnnnd... send!

 

I smirk and chuckle to myself. Yeah, Evan'll make me eat my words for breakfast this morning.

 

He's sort of a bully, a tough guy who thinks he can do almost whatever he wants just 'cause his father is in charge of MacMillan Industries- a Mining company. Evan hates talking about his fathers work, but I know for a fact that he works for him. All he ever talks about though, is his father. He's trying to get with Meg Thomas- Daniel Thomas' sister, but it hasn't worked out yet.

 

Cherish Oaks- the high school we all attend, is probably the semi-biggest school around here. This house isn't much but my family and I make the most of it, working long, grueling hours at Autohaven Wreckers is gratefully worth it. Considering I haven't had much luck at getting any other job due to the language barrier. So a job at a junkyard it is! Either way, I'm thankful for the pay, back home, I used to be a paper boy and computer tech assistant. Those were good jobs at the time, but the pay was low. I was thankful for getting out of the house whenever I could.

 

At least the friends I do have don't criticize me for the language barrier.

 

I struggle with a large amount of English but know that I'll improve in the future.

 

Taking the last bite of my toast and setting the plate in the sink, I walk down the hall to grab my scarf off the coat rack and venture out. It's windy this morning, so I tighten the scarf around my neck, thankful that the walk to school isn't very far from here. Well... it's only ten blocks away.

 

Sunlight blinds me for a few seconds, forcing me to bring a hand to my forehead and shield my eyes. Wind whips my hair around and nearly causes me to fall over. I can't believe this weather. It's cold in the morning but blistering hot later on? What? What is this? We didn't have this sort of weather in my homeland. Minutes pass and I'm jogging the rest of the way to school when suddenly, a car drives up to me.

 

"Get in loser! We're going to school!"

 

"Hey, it's the guy who skipped leg day!"

 

"What's happening, Ojomo?!"

 

I'm met with strange greetings, and (friendly?) insults as I halt in my tracks and whip around to see who these people are.

 

There's Frank driving, Julie in the passenger seat, Evan's in the back with Meg Thomas sitting next to him, and Herman with Sally in the way back. And- oh my goodness! Is that a fancy looking car radio?!

 

Some sort of loud music is playing, and I lose composure to head bang along with Frank for a moment. Frank calls it metal, but I know better. Metal is not music! After my brief rock out session, I stop and laugh lightly.

 

My eyes practically enlarge to the size of saucers at that car radio! I've never seen something like that before in my life! And now I have!

 

Why am I so shy around my own friends?

 

"Hello, everyone."

 

It's a luxurious van of some sort- I don't remember what kind. Just from glancing around, I can tell it must've costed somewhat of a fortune. It isn't difficult to find out who's van it is.

 

"Man, get in!"

 

"Come on already!"

 

"Will you please hurry it up? I don't want to be late for home room again."

 

Sighing, I only give a second if I should just stay out here in the wind or if I should just get in the car.

 

...I'm getting in.

 

Readjusting my scarf and watching in awe at the side door automatically opening for me- as if deserve some sort of grand entrance. I climb in, losing my balance and stumbling onto the floor of the van.

 

"Are you alright, bro?"

 

Evan shakes me from my rushed curses in my native language, my cheeks turn slight crimson due to embarrassment and I haul myself up. Using the provided armrests as leverage, although I'm pretty certain that Evan just growled at me, and Meg gave me a concerned look.

 

Sighing once more, I continue the climb to the very back, choosing to sit next to Sally. Sally Smithson- she's more beautiful then words could ever amount to. Settling in my seat and turning to look at her (Hopefully without her noticing.) I fumble with the seatbelt until I finally get it on.

 

"H-Hello, Sally."

 

Damn! My cheeks turn a darker shade of crimson and I see Herman lean over to glare at me.

 

Turning away, I plant a fake smile, my lips practically hurting due to the intensity of it.

 

Those two have been close as of lately and I'm sure Herman asked her to go steady with him last week.

Anyways, I sit there with a smile on my face- a genuine one this time and we finally get moving.

 

"Slow down a little, Frank!"

Julie hollers, bringing an arm out to stop him and giving him an exasperated huff. "What? I'm only going ten over the limit. Calm down, man." Frank retorts, offering her a smile in return.

 

The drive to school isn't very long, only four red stop signs and one slow driver this time. Picking the farthest parking space, we all clamber out of the car and adjust our attire.

 

"I think the wind's picked up, guys."

 

"It speaks!" Evan says with a soft chuckle, whipping around to clamp a beefy hand on my shoulder. His hand covers my entire shoulder!

 

"Evan!" Meg shouts, giving him a glare I've never thought I'd see from her.

 

"What? I'm just joking."

 

"Let's get indoors before the weather gets to us." It was Sally who spoke next, she's spoken about becoming a nurse someday.

 

"She's right. This cold is killer!" Herman says with a giggle.

 

Eventually we make it indoors, Frank making a grand entrance and casually draping an arm around Julie and pulling her close. She leans into the brief embrace and turns around to smile at all of us. Luckily, we made it just in time and I let out a soft sigh of relief. My parents would probably send me back to the homeland if they ever found out I was late to school or work.

 

Parents, I need a break from you. Puhhhlease

 

Taking my phone out of my front pocket (I managed to place it in that pocket before I sat down in the van.) I hold the power button down and drag the slider to the off position. Replacing it back in my pocket and strolling around the corner and down the hall to my locker. I don't have the luxury of having a backpack, so carrying heavy textbooks home and hoping that I don't get jumped are constant reminders for me to be careful what I bring with me. Like my phone or the family heirloom cloak. It fits me perfectly but I'm not allowed to wear it in public- only for family occasions.

 

"Oh! Look who it is! It's Philippa Orange Juice! Hey! Philippa!"

 

Great

 

Turning on my heels, I give a sigh and turn to face my bully- Daniel Thomas. His fists are clenched and I'm hoping I can survive a day without having a bruised lip. Thank you very much.

 

"It is Philip Ojomo, Daniel."

 

I pronounce my name in a slow and deliberate manner. A shame that my friends scattered as soon as we entered the building.

 

"Yeah, whatever orange juice. Look, I need you to cover my shift at Autohaven Wreckers for me tonight. I have homework to catch up on."

 

Holding back a confrontation, I'm quick to take a few steps back. A couple of his goons show up, stepping behind him in case things get hectic. One of them points a finger at me and laughs.

 

"What a bitch! He's afraid of you, Thomas!"

 

I send a death glare towards the goons way and huff, but Daniel notices and strides forward. He's closed the space around us, his face inches away from mine. Hot, sour breath makes its way to my nostrils and I fight the urge to hurl. Before I can say anything at all, he brings his fist up and delivers an uppercut. I land flat on my back with a groan, but he hauls me to my feet by grabbing onto my scarf and sends another punch- this time to my lips. At first the pain is dull, then it's searing and hot, I scream out.

 

Anyone! Someone! Help me! Please!

 

Daniel assaults my face with a couple more punches, his grip on my scarf tightening. The goons stand back behind him but join in on the fun. I get kicked directly in my spine, someone else lifts a foot to stomp on my foot. I'm on the cold floor on my ass and pushing my hands into Daniel's chest.

 

"Hey! Quit it!"

 

"Stop!"

 

Desperately trying to get him to stop, suddenly, he's pulled away. His hands flying out in front of him, I look up towards my savior and see that it's Evan. He lifts Daniel off his feet and drops him. There's Sally right behind him, fretfully looking around and trembling. She stoops down to help me back up, grabbing my hand and heaving. Evan sends a most intimidating glare to the goons. Daniel gets up off the floor and they all make a run for it.

 

"Philip!" Sally cries, noticing my blood splattered lips.

 

My scarf is ruffled, my spine and foot hurts, and I'm pretty sure a blood vessel in my left eye has bursted. My hair is all messed up.

 

"Let's get you to the nurse." Evan suggests with a heavy sigh, lifting a hand to help me walk.

 

"No! I'll help him! I-I'll try my best to patch him up. Let me do it." Sally offers a serene smile and gently drapes an arm around my back to help me walk. My cheeks burn with heat. From the fight or Sally? They turn a bright crimson and she chuckles softly. Evan notices the blush and pokes me in the ribs, offering a smile.

 

"Agh! M-My back!"

 

I utter some curses in my native language, causing my friends to give me confusing looks.

 

Wincing, they both help me slowly make my way back outside. Sally almost always has a med kit in a separate bag wherever she goes. I guess it has to do with the whole wanting to become a nurse thing.

 

"Make sure he keeps pressure off of it, Evan. We don't know if it's broken or sprained. But we're going to find out." She's such a kind and helpful person, and I think she'll be a fine nurse someday. I'm pretty sure I heard the bell ring as we left the building.

 

Hey! I have an excuse for not going today.

 

We make it to the van and Evan takes out the keys to open one of the side doors. They both help me into the car, Sally wrapping both hands underneath my armpits and doing her best to gently guide me to the very back. Evan carefully holds my feet up, hitting his head on the roof of the van.

 

"Fuck!"

 

Sally gasps and notices.

 

"You okay, Evan?"

 

He snorts and runs a hand through his hair, sighing and finishing with helping me to the back.

 

"Yeah, I'll get through it." He mutters softly, slightly shaking his head.

 

Once I'm settled in the back (I'm just laying here, feeling like I'm slacking off on my studies.) I place the back of my hand against my forehead and close my eyes.

 

"Philip? Philip, I need you to stay awake for me. Stay awake for me, okay? Please." I can hear Sally's voice but she sounds far away and fading in and out, as if someone is cutting off a radio signal or something. I start to hyperventilate, and sweat.

 

"Evan, we need to get him to a hospital! Now! There's not much I can do for him. Hurry!"

 

I'm losing consciousness, my vision focusing and unfocusing, colors blending and fading. The bleeding for my lips hasn't stopped and I'm terrified that I've gotten blood on the interior. I can't catch my breath and removing my hand from my forehead, I grip my chest. Turning to face the front seats, I can at least make out Evan in the front seat and Sally in the middle seat. Her seat swiveled around to face me, a look of great concern crosses her features. Tears streaming down her face as she softly cries.

 

"What did they do to you, Philip?"

 

I can feel us moving forward, I think Evan is speeding, and I hear some honking as well.

 

"What did they do?" She asks again, grabbing ahold of my hand and giving it a squeeze. I'm unable to return the gesture, and losing consciousness by the second.

 

"Evan, you have to hurry. I don't know what's happening to him. He might be having a serious breathing problem." She's so worried, so worried.

 

I should've taken that pill this morning! Why am I such a forgetful idiot?

 

"Just stay awake. Please. Try your hardest, Philip."

 

It's the last thing I hear before I lose consciousness.

 

If only I could, Sally. If only...


	2. A small mistake

_My_ _vision_ _fades_ _in_ _and_ _out_ , _I_ _can't_ _make_ _out_ _shapes_ , _only_ _blobs_ _of_ _color_. _I'm_ _certain_ _there's_ _people_ _in_ _this_ _room_ _with_ _me_ , _and_ _the_ _all_ _too_ _familiar_ _scents_ _of_ _a_ _medical_ _room_ _dawn_ _upon_ _my_ _senses_. _The_ _steady_ _hiss_ _and_ _beep_ _of_ _a_ _monitor_ _confirms_ _this_ _but_ _before_ _I_ _have_ _a_ _chance_ _to_ _sit_ _up_ _and_ _look_ _any_ _further_ , _I_ _fall_ _back_ _into_ _unconsciousness_.

 

_It's_ _nighttime..._ _The_ _next_ _time_ _I_ _wake_ , _I_ _swear_ _that_ _there's_ _a_ _shadow_ _of_ _a_ _person_ _or_ _thing_ _hidden_ _within_ _the_ _shadows_. _I_ _can_ _tell_ _because_ _light_ _from_ _the_ _TV_ _is_ _illuminating_ _the_ _outline_. _It_ _makes_ _its_ _way_ _over_ _to_ _my_ _bed_ , _strange_ _spider_ - _like_ _appendages_ _outstretched_ _towards_ _me_. _I_ gasp, _taking_ a _chance_ _to_ _sit_ _upright_ _and_ _back_ _further_ _into_ _the_ _end_ _of_ _my_ _bed_. _It_ _inches_ _closer_ _towards_ _me_ , _its_ _limbs_ _still_ _outstretched_. _I_ _scramble_ _for_ _the_ _remote_ _to_ _alert_ _someone_ _but_ _I_ _can't_ _get_ a grip on _it_ , _and_ _it_ _clatters_ _to_ _the_ _floor_. _I_ _make_ _a_ _second_ _attempt_ _to_ _grab_ _at_ _it_ _and_ _manage_ _to_ _press_ _the_ _button_. _Seconds_ _pass_ _and_ _nothing_ _happens_. _The_ _creature_ _hisses_ _in_ _response_ _and_ _lashes_ _out_ _at_ _my_ _neck_. _A_ _trail_ _of_ _blood_ _follows_ _with_ _deep_ _scratches_ _along_ _its_ _wake_ , _I_ _grasp_ _a_ _hand_ _to_ _my_ _skin_ , _it's_ _slick_ _with_ _the_ _crimson_ _liquid_ _and_ _I'm_ _terrified_ _at_ _just_ _what_ _this_ _thing_ _is._ _I_ _want_ _to_ _scream_ _and_ _yell_ _at_ _it_.

 

_Who_ _are_ _you?!_   _What_ _are_ _you?!_

 

_Where_ _is_ _that_ _doctor?!_

 

_I'm_ _dying_ _in_ _a_ _hospital_ _bed_ , _how_ _ironic_. _More_ _blood_ _seeps_ _through_ _the_ _gash_ , _immediately_ _staining_ _the_ _sheets_ _and_ _pillows_. _I_ _take_ _one_ _final_ _raspy_ _gasp,_ _my_ _breathing_ _is_ _heavy_ _as_ _I_ _watch_ _this_ _thing..._ _disappear._

 

_What?!_

 

_I_ _close_ _my_ _eyes_ _one_ _final_ _time_ _and_ _then... nothing_.

 

 

I gasp and sit up, placing a hand to the front of my neck and thankful that there's no scratches of any kind or blood, only a sheet of cold sweat. I take notice that it's nighttime, my heart rate is elevated and my breathing is labored. The bedsheets below are slightly comfortable but there's sweat causing them to cling to my legs. My hair is matted to my forehead and tousled, my hospital gown sticking to my skin like glue.

 

Wait!

 

A hospital gown?!

 

Okay, Ojomo. Calm down...

 

I inhale and exhale deeply, it's only now that I realize there's a set of tubing taped to my nose. The disgusting, plastic-like taste of oxygen flows through my nostrils and I'm forced to breathe the stuff in. I run a hand over my left, there's an IV tube here with perhaps far too much tape. I groan softly, that's going to hurt like a bitch when they remove it. Come to think of it... how long have I been here? When did I get here? I remember that Evan was driving, Sally was trying to keep me conscious for as long as possible. Unable to remember many details, I flop back down on the bed, my head hitting the pillow and my back resting against the sheets. I've a headache but I think it's be best if I just went back to sleep. I drift off into sleep, my vision focusing in and out as my eyelids close.

 

_3_ _hours_ _later_

 

I gradually open my eyes to bright sunlight, the rays peaking in between the blinds in my room. The steady hum and beep of a monitor reminds me of where I am, I bring a hand to my hair. Running it through the mess of locks and emitting a long sigh, sitting up and glancing around. The TV is off, I hear footfalls outside my door, it's freezing in here, and I can't make out what it says on the whiteboard across from my bed. Wrapping both arms around myself and against my chest, I take the plunge to stand on my own two feet. Sliding both legs over the edge of the bed and steadily standing up, only to nearly fall to the floor.

 

"Ahh! Damn it!"

 

My head is pounding!

 

I grasp the left side of my head with my IV hand, wincing when I try to rub small circles to alleviate the pain. Suddenly, there's a knock at my door and I sit back down in defeat, not even bothering to lay back down.

 

"Mr. Ojomo, you're in no condition to get up out of bed."

 

Groaning, I sit there patiently and hope that I get out of here as fast as possible. Looking over at the IV I notice that it's empty. Maybe they're returning to give me another dose? Or maybe I'm being released soon?

 

"You've suffered an asthma attack, Philip."

 

A what?!

 

I've had some near attack experiences but never a full fledged one.

 

"You were under some stress and that's what caused your lungs to work overtime. You're very lucky, son."

 

The doctor walks around the bed to face me, his smile is a little unsettling but I return it. Only if this means I can leave soon... As if confirming my thoughts, he speaks up again, clutching a clipboard to his chest. I can see the veins within his hand bulging, his smile seems to widen.

 

"You're free to go within a few more hours. We just want to make sure you're able to leave without any problems. I notice that you take medicine for this asthma of yours, yes?"

 

I only respond with a nod, looking up at him to meet his stare. He kinda looks creepy looking, and it's so cold in here!

 

I could go for some cocoa right about now, or anything that'll keep me warm. The doctor turns his back on me, walking over towards my window and pulls the blinds up. The room is entirely illuminated in sunlight, it's bright but I can manage. Turning back around to face me, he clears his throat and walks forward, invading my personal space.

 

"My name is Doctor Howard Cartor and I'm here to make sure you're all taken cared of. Since you have a headache- I noticed right away- then this cup of pills should help ease the pain you're experiencing."

 

He's gesturing towards a small cup of pills, two to be exact and a medium sized cup of water. A medical table, the oak wood shines in the rays of sun. Before I can even speak, he sidesteps to roll it over towards me. I thank him- taking both cups and downing the pills first. The chalky taste causing me to grimace before I ease them both down with some ice cold water. I drain the cup of its contents and set them both back down on the table.

 

The doctor suddenly laughs and rolls the table away to its previous position.

 

What's wrong with this guy?

 

"Good! Good! I'll be right back with a decision to let you leave or not." He laughs again and I flinch.

 

Seriously!

 

Sighing, I make myself comfortable and grab the remote on the other side of my pillow. It's a miracle it hadn't fallen to the floor during the night. I toss and turn like crazy! Grasping the remote, I prop myself up on the pillow and sigh again. The doctor laughs once again, turning on his heels and finally leaving me in peace.

 

There's not much on TV, channel surfing through possibly every news channel in existence. I settle for a soap opera- hey, it's better then nothing. Placing the remote aside, I notice that doctor didn't even bother to replace my IV fluids. Strange... I must be leaving sooner then I thought. Where are my parents? Shouldn't they be here for support? There's a knock at my door again and I offer an "Enter!"

 

Instead of my parents, I'm surprised to see my friends pile into the room. There's Frank, Julie filing in behind him. Evan offers a small smile, Herman giving me a goofy smile while Meg offers a thumbs up. Finally, there's Sally, bags under her puffy eyes.

 

"I would've gotten here sooner but I had to help my dad with business. He insists that I take after him once he passes away. I'm sorry, Philip." I look at Evan, he's dressed in a very expensive, there's-no-way-I-could-ever-afford suit, his hair is set neatly parted to one side and he's settled to place his hands behind his back. Walking over to the window, he sits down on the provided chair and smiles, his hands now clasped within his lap. He looks like a grown man in that suit.

 

Frank strolls on over towards Evan, taking a seat at the couch sitting against the wall, Julie sits on the far side. The first thing I notice about Frank is that he's wearing one of those shirts with a shirt pocket, a bomber jacket, and black jeans. He's got 'Bad' written all over him, it's no wonder why Julie seems drawn towards him. His hair is in a messy style, almost like he has gel in it, but I can't tell for sure. His shoes are just plain sneakers, a nice outfit nonetheless. Frank clicks his tongue and offers me a peace sign, and I have the feeling that he doesn't feel comfortable being here. Julie, who looks at me and smiles as well, waves at me. Her hair sits around her shoulders, it's sort of long and looks amazing. She's decided to wear a favorite band shirt, jeans, and a skull necklace. I can't tell if her hair is naturally black or if she dyed it that way. Herman takes his seat in between the two, smiling and laughing uncontrollably.

 

His outfit consists of a white button up shirt, jeans, and sneakers. His hair is short, neatly set to the side but I think he's just copying Evan in the hair department. Sally is the last one, walking over to me and offering a "Hello" her voice sounds hoarse. As if she's been up all night crying. Backing away, she stands over by Evan, Meg crosses her arms over her chest and stands over on the far right by Julie. She's dressed in athletic clothing, her hair put up in a neat French braids and her face streaked with dried tears. A thick tank top and short jeans, some nice running shoes.

 

"Hello, everybody. Evan you don't have to apologize, I know how much work is important to you and your father. I'm not upset with you, with any of you. I just want you to know that."

 

I huff, my shoulders slumping and hoping that I don't sound like an idiot.

 

Julie speaks up, looking directly at me and nodding.

 

"We know what happened because Evan and Sally told us." She dramatically slumps back down into the couch and rolls her eyes. I'm left wondering if she was sincere or not.

 

"Look, man..." Frank follows that with a sigh and doesn't bother to make eye contact with me. "I'm just glad you're okay."

 

"I wanted to come back yesterday and bring you your homework that you've missed but I was spending time with Evan." It's Meg that speaks up, looking away and sniffling.

 

"There wasn't a way for me to get back here because I was doing volunteer work at Léry's Institute- sorting through the admission and release books." Herman offers his explanation, making brief eye contact then looking away to watch the sappy soap opera.

 

"What day is it, you guys?"

 

"It's Sunday, Ojomo." A bitter reply from Frank.

 

"Then where's Susie and Joey?" I ask, hoping for someone else to answer.

 

"They went on a trip to Norway, something about skiing." Meg says in a soft tone.

 

"So I've missed an entire week of school and the English exam too?!" My voice squeaks and shrills. Frank, Herman and Julie erupt in laughter, each offering high fives across each other.

 

"That test was bogus, I got three answers wrong and the teacher is such a bitch."

 

"Frank!"

 

"What? It's the truth!"

 

"I was studying hard for that test and now I've missed my chance to take it!"

 

"Calm down there, Philip. The teacher offered anyone who missed it to retake it." It's Herman's turn to speak up, offering an unsettling smile.

 

I wince, it reminds me too much of that doctor.

 

Four hours later

 

I've been released from that place, given my pills, thankful that Evan held onto my phone for me, and met my parents back at the hospital. Their concern for me was only half genuine, how heartwarming of them. As soon as my phone was back in my possession, I've received texts from my boss- Azarov. Asking me when's the soonest I can possibly make it to work today. Fortunately for him, I'm feeling much better, although I haven't told any of my friends about that dream. What a strange dream it was too, and telling my parents would only earn a laugh from the both of them.

 

"Won't your father be upset with you for missing school today, Evan?" I ask him while walking in behind him, taking this chance to look around at what Macmillan Estate has to offer. "Of course he will." Evan mutters a reply.

 

There's paintings decorating the walls, probably previous Macmillan generations. A lavish foyer greets us with a staircase. Marble flooring shines brightly with the rays of the sun. The walls are a dark maroon color and the doors that I can see from here are a cherry wood. More paintings line the wall as the stairs ascend. Herman smiling at every detail of the place.

 

"Evan! What are you doing here and why weren't you in school on Monday?!"

 

A voice rings out, a figure making themselves known to all of us. A tall man in a suit (This one looks more expensive than Evan's!) marches his way down the steps towards us. His features contorted in anger, the veins along his neck are bulging, and I can tell that he's got a lot to say to Evan.

 

I don't have to guess what happens next so I sidestep, making absolutely certain that I'm not in Mr. Macmillan's way.

 

Glowering and stopping well within Evan's personal space, the man crosses his arms over his chest. Even from here, the fancy cologne and stench of cigars ventures my way, I softly inhale and make sure that I don't take in too much of the scent. Exhaling, I watch the scene unfold before me, wondering what'll happen next.

 

"I do not and will not tolerate this type of behavior, young man! You will not tarnish this estates reputation with your rebel decisions, Evan!" He exhales an exasperated sigh, bringing two fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. Making eye contact with his son, he purses his lips, forming a thin line. "Now, I have some advisors coming here soon. I will discuss this further with you after they leave. Until then, leave before I make the decision to have you work in the ironworks." With a dismissive wave, Mr. Macmillan turns away and makes his way back up those stairs.

 

Evan only speaks after he watches his father disappear in his office, the closing of a door echoes all around us.

 

"Archie Macmillan, everyone." Evan gives a clap of his hands, chuckling nervously as we all turn to leave. I hear him mumble something under his breath but I can't make out what it is.

 

Five minutes later

 

Leaning against the cool window in the back of the van might not have been the most comfortable of positions. My cheek tingles and the sunlight is bothersome, Herman is the one who's driving this time. I feel like he's going over every bump in the roads on purpose and at least every two minutes, he's honking at someone.

 

Frank leans towards the drivers seat. "Carter, if you get this car scratched or anything else, I swear I'll-"

 

"You'll what? It's my car and if he causes any damage I'll take care of it, Frank." Evan interjects, giving both the punk and Herman a glare.

 

It's my turn to talk. Clearing my throat and offering a small, shy smile. I sit up straight, hoping that gathers some attention.

 

"Actually, if you end up with any damage to this car, I can fix it up for you at Autohaven Wreckers."

 

"Oh! That's right! Y'know, he's really good at fixing cars, you guys." Meg says with a touch of pride, her enthusiasm dripping with every word. She looks over at me from the other end of the van, smiling sweetly. I blush a deep crimson and briefly look away. "You're such a good mechanic, Philip!" Meg's words of praise get to me. My blush only deepens to a darker shade and I struggle to speak. "Th-Thank you very much." I turn back to look at her. She only smiles wider, bringing a finger to my cheek and giving it a poke. "Boop!"

 

I laugh, something I don't do very often.

 

"I apologize for making you miss school, Evan." Lowering my head in defeat, I gulp nervously, hoping that I won't get into any more trouble that I've felt like I've already caused.

 

Turning his head around to face me, Evan brings a hand to my chin and lifts my head up. He smiles and nods in understanding. "It's alright and it's not your fault, Philip. Your safety was far more important then classes that day. I and Sally wanted to make sure you weren't going to die on us. That's why when you were in the hospital for the past week, we all came to see you whenever we could. We tease you and joke around but we all really do care about your wellbeing."

 

I look away, feeling a slight pain in my chest. It isn't chest pain though, it's pain of the heart. For as long as I can remember, my parents were never there for me all that much. Even back in my homeland, it's like we all lived separate lives, never spending any time with each other no matter how hard I tried. I almost wish I had a sibling. Offering a smile in return, I can't help but sniffle and lean forward to hug Evan. He graciously accepts it, wrapping both arms tightly around me. I think he knows that feeling all too well.

 

"Hey, it was just a small mistake for us not knowing what was going to happen, nothing to worry about. Alright? If you need to talk me anytime, you have my number. Text message me whenever, I don't care if it's in the middle of the night, my father can fuck off. You're the best friend anyone could possibly have, Philip. Remember, what happened to you is not your fault." Giving me a tight squeeze, he pats my back, unwrapping his arms and sitting back in his seat, turning around to face the front this time.

 

"We're here, Megan!" Herman hollers, giggling for the umpteenth time today.

 

Meg rolls her eyes, unbuckling her seat belt and moving to get out of the car. She almost hits her head in the ceiling as she climbs out, but manages to miss. "Thank you, Herman. Don't call me Megan, by the way." Waving at all of us, she turns around and hogs up to her house, offering her goodbyes. "See you all on Monday! I handled Daniel earlier this week, Philip! Bye!"

 

We all wave back and give a couple of thumbs up, I sit back in my seat as Herman closes the door and drives down the street. "Where to now?" He asks, casually checking his hair in the rear view mirror.

 

"I watched that fight when it happened. Daniel got wrecked!" Frank says, laughing about it.

 

"My home next, Herman." I say with some sadness. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to get there, I just don't feel like confronting my parents right now.

 

Driving up to the side of the curb, I unbuckle my seat belt and climb to get out, fixing my hair and letting out a sigh. "Thank you, Herman. Thank you, all of you for helping me out and getting me to the hospital."

 

"No problem, Ojomo!"

 

"Sure thing!"

 

"It's no problem at all, Philip."

 

"Whatever you need, friend."

 

Waving goodbye and smiling, I turn around and head to my home, hoping that I won't be criticized too much. I shut the door behind me, leaning my back against the cool wooden frame.

 

"Have some courage, Philip."


	3. Another day, Another car

_Sunday_ , _10_ : _00_ _AM_

 

With the rays of the sun at my back and the back of my shirt clinging to the sweaty skin, I stand to my feet and brush my hands on my shorts. Setting down the wrench and wiping sweat from my forehead with both hands. They're filthy with soot and oil but that's just what I'd expect from this place. Besides, this car isn't going to repair itself.

 

"Ojomo!"

 

Oh no! I know that voice from anywhere. What does the boss want now?

 

Glancing up, I meet Azarov's glare, he doesn't look happy, that's how he looks for most of my time here. Marching over to me, I notice that he's got his hands balled up into fists and I can only wonder what I'm needed for now. He's this sort of out of shape, intolerable man. His tie a red and black stripe, his shirt tucked into some matching black slacks- despite it being at least (I think) 82 degrees outside. There's beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and his hair is matted against his skin. I hear him huff directly at me, only allowing me one inch of space between our bodies. I want to tell him to back off and let me finish my work on this car-

 

"Are you finished yet, Ojomo? You've had an hour to fix this hunk of junk up! We have more clients waiting and if you're wasting time, then you're wasting money!"

 

Instead of giving me time to answer or at least come up with something quick, he turns away and marches back into the cool garage. What I wouldn't give to work in the garage today, but unfortunately, I'm stuck out here in the blazing sun working on cars that are probably broken beyond repair and operating the crusher.

 

Yeah, the crusher.

 

It's this monstrous thing of a machine that crushes the unwanted and need-to-be-scrapped cars. Mostly the cars that are taking up space on the lot. It's real easy to operate though, you just have to watch what you're doing and don't slack off on your work. Around here, it's mostly Daniel and Azarov I have to deal with and thankfully no one else. They either give me dirty looks or just ignore me, except for Abby. She's a good employee and friend, in fact, she was the one who walked up to me my first day here and gave a tour of this place. There's the gas station on the far end of the lot where she and I work at, we often cover shifts for others who don't want to do that kind of work. We're used to being teased- John usually nudges my shoulder and asks me if me and her are going steady. I'm a model citizen so I at least stand up for myself in those kind of situations and tell him that we're just friends.

 

Brushing my hands off one last time, I look up towards the sky, hoping for some breeze today... it would make this job go a lot smoother. Gathering the box of tools sitting on a nearby tree stump, I bring it back over to the car I'm still working on. It needs cleaned, there's something wrong with a tire, the steering wheel alignment is off, and it needs an oil change. I don't think it's been an entire hour already-has it? Stealthily, I grab my phone from my back pocket to check the time.

 

10:14 AM

 

The boss is strict about us being on our phones while working but when we get our breaks, it's fine. I don't understand his whole "technology rots your brain if you aren't too careful" thing. I think it's so he can scare us into worrying about our work over worrying about checking our phones. Fortunately for Azarov, I'm keen on getting my work done. After all, where would I be without this job? I came to this country with nothing but hope, and it's been working out for me so far. Replacing my phone in my pocket, I get back to work, sitting down in the dirt and grabbing the wrench I had earlier.

 

12:00 PM

 

Placing all of the tools I've used back in the box, I wipe the sweat from my brows and stand to my feet. Finally, I'm done fixing it and it only took me two more hours. I've been working since nine this morning, but on some days, it's either seven or eight in the morning. My shift doesn't end until five or six, it just depends on my work schedule. Taking the box of tools with me and walking away from the car into the garage, I let out a sigh of relief.

 

I know for a fact that the temperature in here will be a cool welcome compared to being out here in the hot, blazing sun. Going through the side door instead of where the cars are housed through the garage opening, I smile to myself and place the tools back in the designated shelf. It only takes a couple minutes, setting the empty box aside, I walk into the office and tell the boss that it's my turn to operate the crane and crusher. He's busy with a client but nods in my direction once he's done. A couple weeks ago, the police were here, but Azarov paid then to keep quiet about something.

 

I'm not sure what's been happening around here, no one has mentioned or reported anything out of the ordinary so far. I know when to mind my own business in regards to work, but I can't shake this feeling that something bad has been happening here. Grabbing the extra set of keys to the crane, I head back outside into the heat. There hasn't been any wind yet, and I already miss being in the building behind me. It hasn't even been twenty seconds and here I am moping around.

 

With the keys in my pocket, I jog to where the crane and crusher sit, my shoes kicking up dirt and some grass with every step I take. I hear some birds sings, their songs sound peaceful to my ears. Smiling again, I make it over to the crane and climb the steps to enter. Of course, someone else is sitting in the chair but they're not operating the machine. I hesitantly walk up to them, they already know I'm here so tapping them on their shoulder isn't necessary. Most of the keys are just for show, only the first key is used for operating the thing.

 

"Hey!"

 

I jump back a little, even though I should've anticipated that from him.

 

"It's your shift, right? Be careful today, she's a little hesitant on working."

 

Nodding, I find the words to say and speak aloud.

 

"Yes, it is. I have an extra set of keys right here. I will be."

 

Fumbling for the keys in my pocket, I grab at them and show him the proof.

 

"Oh! Then I'll take these keys back. It was nice seeing you, Philip."

 

He gets up out of the chair and before he leaves, he gives me a pat on the back- something I wasn't expecting from him.

 

"Y-You too, Mr...?"

 

Realizing that I don't know his name, my cheeks quickly heat up and I turn to face him. He's got his arms crossed over his chest and smirking at me. His hair is a mess, he's wearing a forest green shirt with tan shorts, and I can see a stud diamond earring in his left ear.

 

"It's Brian, just Brian."

 

With that, watch him descend down the three steps, his hand gripping the support handle and he gives a wave when he's back on the ground. I return the wave and get to work, shoving the keys in and sighing. This part of the job isn't difficult, I have a pile of cars to crush today compared to the multiple piles of cars I usually get. The longest time it's taken me to crush the most cars was at least four days of work. Where it was nothing but working the crusher, drinking at least eight bottles of water, and having a towel draped over my shoulders to wipe away the excess sweat.

 

Mastering the controls, I take my time to select the first car of my choice. Maneuvering the crane and picking a car of my choice. A beat up, raggedy looking speedster. It looks like it's seen better days, and I'd be lying if I said that I sometimes hate this part of my job. I watch carefully as the car is dropped from the claws of the crane to the crusher. Switching over to the alternate controls and setting a motion of events in. Watching in awe, the car is crushed by the sides then the front and back, it's scooted forward and crushed further along a path that I can't see. Finally, a medium sized metal cube is rolled out onto the ground. Someone heaves it up in both hands and carries it away. The crusher is far from quiet, and I find myself questioning my safety in regards to my hearing. Some of the cars I've crushed are ones that I think have seen better days, almost as if I pity the cars themselves. They get to go on adventures of sorts, I guess. Going to and from places that I can only imagine of visiting some day.

 

There's a knock, I whirl my head over my shoulder to face the source and I swear my eyes widen a bit. It's my boss again- Azarov.

 

"That pile of cars needs to be finished before your shift ends, Ojomo. If it's not finished soon, I'll fire you."

 

What I wouldn't give to just wrap my hands around this mans neck and render him of his pathetic, stupid, miserable life right now. I've thought of it on multiple occasions, but I could never act on it, too many witnesses. My options aren't limited here, I could choke him to death, kill him with the crusher, smash his head into the dirt below. His blatant and constant disrespect towards me is nearly reaching an end. I'd be on the run forever if that happened, my friends and parents would probably never speak to me again.

 

Although, I wouldn't care if my parents decided to never speak to me again because I killed someone.

 

'Enough of that, Philip. What's gotten into you?! Are you seriously considering ending someone else's life just because he's your boss, and you think he's not granting you any kind of respect?!'

 

I can't believe what I just contemplated right now. Wow. Shaking my head from my thoughts, Azarov gives me a bewildered look but doesn't follow it up with a question. Leaving me alone for once, he ventures back down to the ground and mumbles something underneath his breath.

 

What doesn't kill you...

 

4:00 PM - One hour until end of shift.

 

Shutting down the machine, I take the keys and stuff them back in my pocket, while working here, I took advantage and checked my phone every so often. Thankful that no one told on me this time around, you wouldn't believe how many people suck up to the boss at this place. There was a time when I was caught, and I scrambled to tell a lie- something about calculating my check. Azarov is easily aggravated but he's not that stupid, he saw right through the lie and swore that if he heard or saw me check my phone three more times then I'd be let go. Lunch was just a bag of barbecue chips with a bottle of water, an apple, and a banana. Good thing I work at a gas station! Stepping back down from the crusher and walking back to the garage, I glance around and notice some employees smiling back at me. I return the smiles, picking up the pace a little and stepping into the garage, not bothering to walk through the side door this time.

 

"He's back!"

 

Daniel hollers in my direction, he doesn't bother to provoke me yet, but I hastily make my way into the main office and close the door behind me. Taking the keys out of my pocket and setting them back on the set of hooks along the wall, I notice that the receptionist isn't at their work station. Oh well, not my business to worry about. Glancing up at the clock on the wall in front of me, I nod with anticipation.

 

4:10 PM

 

'What should I do now? I guess I can get to work on another car, but it won't be done until tomorrow after school.'

 

I should be more grateful for having a job like this, I'm not much into learning about cars but I know how to fix them up and keep them in working condition. Working the crusher has to be one of the best jobs in the entire world though, seriously. That thing is the stuff of awesomeness, rightfully so. Why? It crushes cars! Nothing is probably more satisfying then watching a car go in and a cube replaces it. It's a lot more entertaining than working the crane, how boring. You pick up a car, and set it down somewhere else, like it's some kind of a game or something like that.

 

Anyways, working here is probably a more suitable choice for me. It's either here or Léry's, and I am not working at that madhouse. Herman says that it's a wonderful place to work at. Who was the person who threw a rock at his head? Seriously, someone raise their hand. Please. There's no possible way that he could enjoy working there, I know he's done volunteer work though, but actual work?

 

He's always talking about his experiences there but I just haven't really listened to what he has to say. It's not that I don't care, I'm just not a doctor. Herman isn't a doctor yet either, but he's taking early college courses. Maybe I should be more open to hear what he has to say about his work? It's stressful working there, I know that for a fact because Herman has said on numerous occasions that he's had to stay up late to study.

 

He thinks that working here is easy peasy, but it's far from that. Sometimes I wonder if he's just joking around or if he's serious about this job not being backbreaking. I shouldn't put too much thought into it. Although I've noticed some significant changes in Herman lately, he's been constantly busy with his work and won't tell me every detail about it. His smile has gotten a little creepy as well.

 

Maybe I'm the one going insane? It's probably none of my business but still. Can a friend not worry about another friend?

 

Turning my attention back toward the clock on the wall, I let out another sigh. Thankful that the boss hasn't walked in here and found me sitting in a chair.

 

4:30 PM

 

Has it really been twenty minutes? What am I doing?! I've got to get back to work until five!

 

Thirty minutes later

 

Biking my way back home on a day like this in this kind of weather feels good. The sun beating down on my back, my shirt clinging to the skin due to sweat. My phone in my hand as I turn down the street that I live on, biking down the sidewalk. It's only a couple minutes from here to Autohaven Wreckers. More like Autoheaven Whenever. I wonder what Evan is up to today? Probably being scolded by his father, I know that all too well.

 

Frank said he and Julie were going to hang out at the mall. Sally told me through text that she had some make up work to do because she had missed a day from school from being sick. Herman texted me earlier and asked what I was doing, even though he's well aware that I worked today. It was probably just to mess with me, I'm sure. Meg also texted me and asked if I wanted to go with her to the mall.

 

I declined her offer, but I didn't tell her that I planned to go by myself. It's not that I didn't want to hang out with her, I was just thinking how Evan would feel about that if he saw us together. He isn't the jealous type, at least I don't think he is. Besides, I have my eyes set on someone else anyway. The fresh air is a blessing to my nose, there's the faint smell of roses, the shade from the trees feels nice, and the wind has finally picked up.

 

Where were you when I needed you earlier, huh?

 

Susie and Joey are still in Norway, but I heard from Frank that the weather there is beautiful. Hope they're having a swell time, I've never gone skiing before. I wonder what it's like? How do you manage to not crash into an oncoming tree? I laugh to myself for a second, what a weird question.

 

Getting off my bike, I head into the driveway and roll it over towards the garage. Leaning it against the ground and not bothering to put up the kick stand, I punch in the key code. Standing aside and watching the automatic garage door open before me, I bend down to grab the bike. Moving it into the garage and setting it firmly up against a wall, I walk up towards the door and press a button. The garage door closes behind me as I open the door leading into the kitchen. It's quiet as I close the door behind me, I wish we had a cat or something. I'd probably name it Whiskers.

 

I run from the kitchen, up the stairs to my room, down the hall, and slam the bedroom door behind me. Time to get ready to go to the mall. My parents are at work right now, so I'm used to being here alone on the weekends.

 

I guess it's just another day, another dollar, right?


	4. One heck of a mall adventure!

_5_ : _30_ _PM_

 

_Where's_ _Meg_ _and_ _Evan?_ _They_ _said_ _they'd_ _be_ _here_ _twenty_ _minutes_ _ago_. _I'm_ _a_ _little_ _worried..._

 

I put my phone back in my pocket for probably the fourteenth time and glance around. I'm sitting all by my lonesome at a table smack dab in the food court area, and there's plenty of people here right now. No one gives me a second glance as they pass me by, thankful that I don't draw too much attention to myself. Maybe wearing a short sleeve shirt with shorts wasn't the best? It's humid out and the weather has been sweltering lately, just glad that I'm not at work at this time.

 

Two familiar face make their way over to my table, smiling mischievously and decide to occupy the two chairs across from me. I recognize them immediately: Frank and Julie.

 

"What's up, Philip?" Julie asks, looking around and sighing softly. "I'm waiting for Meg and Evan to show up. You have raren them by any chance, have you?" I chew my lower lip in anticipation, and hoping that one of them says "Yes".

 

"We did earlier in the shoe store but we haven't seen them since then." It's Frank that speaks up this time, I can see that he's got both hands on the table. Nervously tapping the table, and I get the distinct feeling that he's waiting for someone. "They're probably just walking around."

 

My phone rings and I pick it up to look at the screen.

 

'We're heading towards the food court. Well, I'm sprinting that way, leaving Evan behind.'

 

I smile, setting the phone back down and looking at the two across from me. "They're almost here." As if on cue, two figures step around the corner near the jewelry store to the right. They walk over to our table and take a seat beside me, both Frank and Julie seem surprised at first. "We thought you guys left or got lost or something." Frank gestures towards the two, letting his hands hit the table with a sigh. I give a weak nod and smile in response, I'd hate to imagine Meg getting lost anywhere.

 

Speaking up for all of them to hear me, I clear my throat and quickly stand to my feet. "Now that you're all here, let's grab a bite to eat."

 

6:10 PM

 

Throwing the empty cup in the nearest trash disposal, I turn around and randomly give Evan a high five. "This was great! What should we do now?" Before I can offer a suggestion, Frank says something under his breath. I whirl around to face him, noticing a hint of mischief in his tone. "I know what we should do." He leans forward, a smile spread across his lips as he looks around, as if he's afraid that others will hear what he's about to say. "Let's rob the jewelry store on the first floor." My eyes grow to the size of saucers, it's not that I've never seen crime up close before. I've never participated in a crime, but I've seen plenty of it back home.

 

"Have you actually lost your mind, Frank? Here, maybe you lost it in this trash can when you threw your stuff away. I'll look for you." Meg interjects with a huff, placing both hands on her hips and giving Frank a glare.

 

Ten minutes later...

 

I can't believe I'm actually doing this right now. Standing outside of the jewelry store is a huge mistake that's going to land me in trouble with the authorities. Meg runs over to me, a water bottle in her hand and her hair tucked behind her ears. "Did they steal anything yet? We should just leave, yeah?" Gulping down my nervousness and sighing deeply, I hesitantly nod as we casually walk away from the scene unfolding behind us. "Hey! We were just going to try it on!"

 

"Let him go!"

 

Unable to turn and just walk away, I look over my shoulder, only to bump into a solid form. "I-I'm sorry!"

 

Looking ahead and stepping back, I look up at the person before me and try to explain, but they stop me and offer a smile.

 

"It's my fault, I should've been paying attention."

 

It's Evan and I'm thankful that it wasn't anyone else. Wiping the few beads of sweat from my brows with the back of my hand, I give a nervous chuckle. "You're okay though, right?" I ask before going around him and leave this place. He's taller then me, my head only meets his neck. "I'm fine, Philip."

 

Nodding, I give him one last glance and walk around him, leaving Meg and the others behind me. The cool air feels nice and I make the trek back to Evan's van, it's so weird that he's got one. I'll have to ask him why when he leaves the mall; It only seemed fair that I get an answer to my question, right?

 

Nearly ten minutes later...

 

I see two people walk over in this direction, I'm sitting in the far back of the van and relaxing for the time being. My legs are starting cramp, my phone is almost dead (Not that my parents really wonder where their son is at all times anyway.) and I'm tired. I close my eyes until I hear the familiar sound of the side door opening and see that Meg has taken a seat in the middle chair.

 

"Did I wake you, Philip? I apologize if I did."

 

"You didn't, Meg. I was just relaxing back here, that's all."

 

"Hey! What are you doing back there all by yourself?"

 

"I'm just chilling, Evan."

 

That word sounds so foreign to my lips, I've never said that before. What's gotten into me? Maybe I've been spending too much time with Frank and Julie?

 

"Anyone know when Susie and Joey are coming back from that ski trip? I heard that they were having fun on their snowy adventure."

 

I give Meg a look, not one of disgust but one of disinterest. She's looking ahead anyway and I'm thankful she didn't see that. I never liked the cold and never will, I've never seen snow in my entire life and when I was first told of it, I didn't believe them! "I'm sure they'll be back soon, at least that's what Frank told me." Evan turns the engine over, rolling down all the windows and turning the volume on the radio up a little, it's some song I've never heard of before. Both Meg and Evan begin dancing, I sit back in my seat and watch them.

 

"Frank and Julie are in deep, deep shit. They're getting arrested. We should leave now and check up on them later."

 

"Evan! We can't just leave them!"

 

"We're not exactly leaving them, Meg."

 

Twenty minutes later...

 

Tomorrow's Sunday, another day at Autohaven Wreckers and another day of dealing with my boss. Disrobing and redressing into some comfortable sleepwear, I settle into my bed and let out a weary sigh, not that I'm not looking forward to tomorrow or anything.

 

Sitting up straight, I move a hand in the dark to search for my phone on my nightstand, grabbing it and bringing it to my face.

 

3:24 AM

 

Pushing my legs over the side of the bed and standing to my feet, I rub the sleep from my eyes and leave my room, quietly making my way down the hall and downstairs, through another hallway and into the kitchen. I flip the switch and head over to a cupboard, taking down a glass and turning on the tap water, filling it only about half way. Bringing the glass to my lips, I take a drink, the taste heavy and bitter. Setting the cup down on the counter, I wipe away the excess water from my lips, hearing a sudden loud noise above me. Looking up, I gasp, wondering what I just heard and dumping the rest of my water down the drain, setting the glass in the sink.

 

Another loud noise alerts me, the same area this time, I don't bother to look up at the ceiling, and instead, hastily make my way back upstairs. The floorboards creak beneath each step I take, I slow my pace, carefully taking each step until I reach the top. Looking around in the darkness, I had wished I brought my phone with me, some sort of light would've helped me right now. There's a gasp, a soft whimper, and footfalls that are clearly not my own. For once, I'm tempted to ask out "Who's there?" but know that I'd be a fool if I did that.

 

The source of the sound seems to be on my right down the hall, as quietly as possible, I walk over towards the wall and place a hand along the cool surface. Whoever it is, they sound like they're in horrific pain, I can hear their muffled cries and heavy breathing. The sound of a creaking door causes me to push my hand off the wall and center myself in the middle of the hallway. Who could it be? Did they hide in the closet over here? I'm not even sure of where they went? A loud thud shakes me from my thoughts, causing me to let out a soft gasp, and I gulp down my nervousness as I slowly slide my right hand along the cold surface of the wall. There's a strong stench of iron invading my nostrils and I cup a hand over my mouth, forcing myself not to heave or gag. My feet step into a thick, squishy substance, my toes sinking into the puddle. Bumping my hand into a door knob, I clamp my fingers around the thing and gulp again, the smell is so intoxicating here. Turning and pulling the door knob, I open the door, only to find no one here. But... the blood? Stepping inside the closet, I hold my breath, bringing both hands out in front of me and trembling slightly. There's no light switch in here and my fingers ghost along the fabric of a shirt, and whoever it is, lets out a bloodcurdling scream. Pushing me backwards and sending me onto my backside, I land on the hard wood floor, looking ahead and wondering who it is.

 

The person rushes forward, grabbing ahold of my shirt and pulling me to my feet.

 

"Did you see him?! Is it you?!"

 

Gasping, I grab ahold of their fingers, desperately trying to uncurl them from my clothing and planning to make a run for it. Of course, I fail and the smell of iron is stronger then ever right now, I'm certain that their hands are covered in blood. Judging by the obvious fact that my shirt is now soaked in the liquid, I recoil immediately as they lean towards me, their face only inches away. I can't make out facial features but I can tell by the tone of their voice that whatever it is that they're running away or hiding from petrifies them. Letting go of me and backing away, the person whimpers in pain.

 

I find my composure and smooth out the fabric of my soiled clothing, grimacing when my fingers dip into the blood. Not bothering to wipe it away, I turn and break into a sprint, switching the light switch on near my bedroom door down the hall. "W-Who are you and what happened to you?" I turn on my heels, only to be collided with, this person knocks the wind from me and sends me flying onto my back. Groaning and putting a hand to the back of my head, I send the bloodied man a death glare, slowly standing to my feet.

This man looks like a stereotypical nerd, wearing glasses, a white shirt (now completely soaked in- I assume- his own blood.) with an orange and black tie.

 

He's also wearing what look to be tanned khakis, his hair is matted to his forehead, there's soot and sweat all over his face, and his breathing is appropriately labored. After all, the man's got an unknown injury but I don't care because I run at him, raising a balled up fist and making contact with his jaw. "What's exactly is your problem and how did you get in my home?!" Instead of saying anything in return, he adjusts his glasses and it's my turn to get a glare. "How did I get here? Is this your doing?! One minute... I-I'm being chased by this invisible killer, and then the next I'm lying on my stomach because he towers over me and does nothing but beat me senseless with that club of his.

 

I...- AHHH! Fuck! Shit!" Clutching both hands to his legs, he falls to the floor with a heavy thud, groaning and whimpering. I bend down to his level, gesturing to him to let me take a look, but his eyes are shut as he does his best to hold back the pain. Finally and after a few minutes, I get him to let go of his knees and take a peek: I gasp and my eyes widen at the sight. Whoever it was that was hurting him, they didn't want him to escape. His knee caps are both visible and his right tibia is exposed, I wince and turn away, gagging from the sight alone.

 

"Wait! You can't fix this! No way in hell can you fix this!" Facing him with a solemn and pitiful look, I shake my head at him. "You're completely right, there's absolutely no way that I can heal you. You've found yourself in the wrong home, there are no doctors living in this household." Come to think of it... where are my parents and why haven't they been awaken by all of the noise out here? Instead of worrying about that, I need to get this guy to a hospital. The guy grabs ahold of my shoulder, shuddering and looking at me. I stand to my feet once more and sigh. "My names Dwight- Dwight Fairfield. Now, can you please get me to a fucking hospital?" I nod, bending down to hook my arms under his and hope that Dwight can at least get to the car. "Does it look like I can stand? I roll down the stairs I saw earlier."

 

'Philip. What's your problem? Of course he can't stand on his own two feet!'

 

I mumble a curse in my tongue and rub a hand over my face, face palming and sighing, but I can't do anything. I'm frozen in place by some sudden, unknown, immensely strong force.

 

Let him die or kill him, Philip.

 

Hold on. Now I'm hearing whispers?! I'm not crazy! "Do you hear that, Dwight?"

 

"Hear what? C'mon! I'm going to bleed out before we even make it to the front door! What the actual hell are you even doing?! You're just standing here and contemplating my fate!" "Shut up! You can't hear that?!" "I don't hear anything!" "Well I do!" The unknown force lets me go and I'm able to move again, most of all, the whispers have left. "It's gone now, Dwight." "Can we just get the hell out of here and to a damn hospital?" Instead of saying something back, I resume trying to help him down the hall, draping my arm around his back and carefully making our way down the hall. He limps only a few steps and falls back down to his knees. I try to help him back up, but he shakes a hand at me, signaling me to stop. "Fuck! I can't!" I notice the bones are more exposed then ever and I look away to wince once again. It really is a disgusting sight, there's blood soaking his khakis, and limping let alone walking- will be impossible.

 

"Hold on, im going to get my phone so I can call nine-one-one."

 

"Ahhh! Please hurry! I'm about to pass out from all the blood loss!"

 

"I'm hurrying!" I run down the hall and stop in my tracks at my bedroom door, opening it and jogging over to my nightstand. Grabbing my pone and heading back out into the hallway, I turn back towards Dwight only to see him crawling down the hall towards me. There's a blood trail behind him and the floor is completely ruined for the time being, but I don't care about that right now. This man needs to get some medical attention fast. "Hey! I have my phone!" Bringing it to my face and running over to Dwight, I dial the number and hold the phone to my ear, only for there to be a busy signal. Why isn't anyone answering? I hang up and redial the number, hoping I get an answer this time around. Again, there's no answer and I wait a couple minutes only to hang up. "Dwight, they're not- What are you doing?!"

 

He's turned towards me, ständig to his feet with no problem, I watch in horror as he grins and towers over me, the bones are healed and the blood is absorbed- as if it disappeared completely. "What's going on?" He doesn't say anything- at least I don't think he does, until I hear a voice. Lips unmoving, the grin still holds and yet- I hear a whisper.

 

You've no idea what affairs you've meddled in, Philip. What you've just witnessed is only the beginning. There will be no turning back.

 

The man before faints, his body slumping to the floor with a heavy thud, and completely materializes, the blood gone with him. I'm left standing in both shock and awe of what just happened. But I still hear the whispers and in a futile attempt to shut them out, I grasp both hands over my ears, hoping that it works. It doesn't and the whispers have more to say.

 

You now belong to me, Philip.

 

Searing pain stretches across my face and neck, the flesh tearing open and blood rushes through the openings. Scratches and cuts, I grab ahold of them and make a dash for the restroom, hoping to stop the bleeding. My phone thuds to the floor and I throw the door open with a now bloodied hand. I holler out in pain and wonder where my parents are. Warm liquid travels down my entire face and neck, staining the clothes and skin, I let out a scream and fall to my knees.

 

There are more slashes and I keep my hands over the wounds, wondering why this is happening. What happened to Dwight and why am I hearing whispers? I let out a pained whimper, laying on my back and hope that the pain will just go away.

 

"Ahhhh!" I sit up and hold a hand to my chest, gasping and breathing heavily. I'm back in my bed? Was it a dream this whole time? Hold on...

 

5:26 AM

 

So it was a dream- well- a nightmare. Setting my phone down, I bring my hand from my chest to inspect my face and neck. There's nothing there, no blood, no gashes of any kind, no wounds. Most importantly, the whispers have dissipated, laying back down on my bed, I let out a sigh of relief and close my eyes. Hopefully, that nightmare won't return anytime soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i know this chapter is a little short but I still hope that you enjoyed reading it! Philip has some surprises in store for him in the next few chapters, there's going to be some drastic changes happening to him very soon... :D


	5. A terrifying encounter

Sunday, 9:00 AM

 

I knew that telling the others about the nightmare would only earn scolding and laughter, unbelievable and "It's just a dream, Philip." Other then the strange dream, my day hasn't been too out of the ordinary and working on this car has kept my mind occupied so far. Keeping any thoughts that linger in the back of my mind at bay, except that the man named Dwight is still one large piece of an unsolved puzzle. It made sense that my parents weren't around and the fact that the emergency phone number was ringing and ringing to no end. Despite all of this happening, I found it strange that man chose to hide within my home.

 

Why? And despite my own efforts, that man would've bled out and died from the overbearing blood loss. Me being apart of it all only brings up more questions then answers, I won't bother to tell a soul about what happened. My boss pokes his head through the doorway in the garage, I stand tall and brush the dirt from my jeans, giving him a blank stare. "Make sure that car  is completely done before you work on the next one. We have more clients to attend to today, Ojomo." "Of course, sir." I'm happy to oblige, putting on a genuine smile and nervously scratching the nape of my neck.

 

"Heh! I'll have it done as soon as possible." I don't get a response back, and I calmly watch my boss disappear behind the door, slamming it shut behind him. Gulping down the limo of nervousness in my throat, I relive my hand from my neck and bend back down to continue my work.

 

One hour later...

 

Grabbing ahold of the hand towel on the supply table near me, I wipe away the excess sweat and set it down. Walking back over to the car and slamming the hood of the car, it didn't take as long as I thought and it looks nearly new after all that work. Admiring my work and smiling, I turn my back on the car and walk out of the garage. Hmm... what else needs to be done?

 

As if on cue, Azarov yells for my attention, making me turn my head over a shoulder to see what he wants. "Ojomo! You're needed at Gas Heaven!" I holler a "Alright then!" and jog over to my car, fumbling to get the keys out of my pocket. My phone almost falls out of the same pocket and I let out a sigh of relief knowing the the boss isn't hovering over my shoulder. Unlocking and climbing into the car, I close the door and settle down into the hot seat.

 

The sun is peaking behind some clouds today, but guess the temperature can't be so easily hidden just because the sun is. I'm careful to grab ahold of the seat belt- making sure that I don't burn my fingers this time around by grasping the leather instead. I secure the belt around me and just sit there for a few moments, still pondering over the dream that I had. Should I really tell the others? Maybe Sally or Herman could explain this? I hope so!

 

Shoving the keys into the ignition and turning the engine over, I make the drive out of this area and through the grass over to Gas Heaven. It hasn't seen much business lately, but the regular customers we do get are always a welcome. "The money is always right!" That's what Azarov says and I want to punch him for saying that. Pulling into the lot in the back of the gas station, I exit the car and walk around towards the entrance, swinging my keys over my index finger and stuffing them into my pocket. "Whew! It's hot out here, huh?!" Susie shouts, using the back of her hand to wipe away at the sweat on her forehead.

 

"That is because I've just arrived." I fake a seductive smile and rush to her side to drape my arm around her waist. She shoves me away but laughs it off and shakes her head. "Don't let Joey hear you say that, Philip." Laughing along, I dismissively shake a hand back at her and head through the entrance.

 

"I know, I know." The front door is open, and the provided fan sitting on the counter near the cash register is at high blast. The heat follows us in here, it's very humid today and it's only one in the afternoon. I follow after her, immediately bending downward to pick up a box and setting it over by the back where the freezers are. "How was your ski trip, Susie?" My back is facing her and I unpack the box to carefully grab the beverages out.

 

"It was fantastic! Me and Joey has a wonderful time in Norway." I nod in response and stuff some of the beverages in my shirt, making a makeshift basket. Standing to my feet, I grab ahold of the freezer door handle and open it. The freezing temperature rushes out towards me, and I shiver but it feels great. One by one, I place each beverage in its designated shelf until I'm all out.

 

Crouching to my knees, I repeat this process until the box is completely ridden of the drinks. Tucking the flaps inward and setting the box in another empty one, I give Susie a glance and smile, she gives a wave and offers a warm smile in return. "Well! Well! Look who it is! It's Philippa Orange Juice! Here! These are for you." Before I can react and think of something quick and witty, Daniel shoves two boxes into my hands. I have to cup them tightly in order to prevent the contents from spilling out.

 

"Hey!" Sendung a Death glare his way, I struggle with whatever is in these boxes. He doesn't follow up with anything and instead makes an obscene gesture with his middle finger, walking away. "Jerk!" Susie watches from the counter and huffs, turning her attention towards the front door in case any customers walk in. Making my way back over to the freezers, I gently set the two boxes down, letting out a sigh.

 

"I'd help you but I'm needed here. Sorry, Philip." Turning around to face her, I offer a wave of my hand and shake my head, kneeling to the floor and unpacking the cartons. "It's no worries." Here they are! It's the snacks that the very few customers kept asking this past weekend. I think they're popular, at least.

 

I pile as many bags as I can into my arms and stand up to place them on the shelves, nearly dropping a few bags.

 

Maybe I should go jogging with Meg later on after work? I'm sure she would enjoy the exercise.

 

Sighing, I place each bag back to back, wondering where Daniel ran off to. Worrying about where h is stupid, I shake my head, as if to shake away that thought.

 

5:00 PM

 

Shielding the sun from my eyes and giving Meg a few glances, we jog down our usual path. My shoes thud against the sidewalk, dark clouds are rolling in but this wouldn't be the first time we've jogged through the rain before. I checked the weather earlier and decided to wear my rain poncho. Meg easily passes me but I'm quick to catch up, some rain will help cool us off, and the workout feels amazing. My heart is pumping and it's as if adrenaline is coursing through my veins.

 

"Meg! This is great! I'm happy that we were able to do this." She looks at me and smiles, her eyes surrounded by sweat and her hair is tousled, some of it is matted. "I know! This is just a wonderful day." Her skin is covered in soot, one of the straps of her tank top has slipped over her shoulder. I'm staring and she notices, heat swiftly rises to my cheeks and I look straight ahead.

 

Biting my lower lip and slowing down a little, I think about telling her about the nightmare but I'm worried that she won't believe me. "Meg-"

Interrupted by a few big raindrops, I stop running and look over at Meg to see that she's catching her breath next to me. The water slides down my cheek and I swipe it away with two fingers. "Meg, I have to tell you something. It's going to sound incredibly strange and unreal because it was a nightmare."

 

To my surprise, she gives me an understanding look and nods at me to continue. "I don't really know how I'm going to explain this to you, it was barely logical." Chewing on my lower lip, I look up towards the darkening sky, sorting through my thoughts. "Look, I-" Meg suddenly places a hand over my shoulder, which causes me to jump at the sudden movement. "It's okay, Philip. Go ahead and tell me what happened. I won't judge you." Rubbing a hand over the back of my neck, I laugh nervously and begin my terrifying tale...

 

"...Then I woke up, only this time it was actually over."

 

The whole time, she stayed true to her words, not judging me when I spoke of the whispers, not when Dwight suddenly disappeared, or when the gashes appeared over my face and neck. All that time, she was completely understanding of me and I let out a puff of relief. My shoulders slump in a sort of guilt for not telling anyone sooner, but the feeling subsides as more heavy raindrops roll down my cheeks. "Thank you." Her lips form into a warm smile and despite the light rain that has started, we resume our exercise.

 

Rain splashes against my poncho, my hair begins to get wet, drops roll down from my short locks to my forehead. We turn a corner, our shoes pounding against the sidewalk, the wind picks up around us and the clouds have darkened. A storm waiting to begin as the rain picks up, Meg laughs, her face creasing in amusement. True enjoyment carries over to me as well, I share in her laughter. This storm can't stop us but we once again, stop ourselves in our tracks.

 

"I know we're having fun and all, but we should head back." Her eyes dart towards the sky and we both turn around to head back, her hair whipping around her shoulders. A car speeds by, driving over a puddle and covering us in rain. "Ahhh! Are you kidding me?! What the hell?!" Shouting and flipping off the car in the distance, Meg scoffs as we jog our way back.

 

Twelve minutes later...

 

"Ahh! Fuck!" Sprinting over to Meg, I place a hand over the small of her back and catch her before she falls into the side of the street. My other hand takes ahold of her own, she grimaces and I loosen my grip, quickly pulling her back to her feet. She stumbles, catching her balance as I remove my hands from her and look her over with concern. The wind pushes us around, our clothes and hair ruffling wherever it takes us.

 

"Are you alright, Meg?" We take a minute to catch our breath, the rain sways with the wind, hitting our faces. Nodding, Meg waves it off and offers a heartfelt thanks, Her tank top is soaked and I look away. My cheeks turn a bright crimson, thankful that she didn't take notice this time around. Letting out a soft huff, we venture back towards our respective homes.

 

I jog ahead of her, my long legs carrying me over the sidewalks as I let out another puff of air. She shouts something behind me but I don't bother to listen, igniting her and falling into a full on sprint. Another shout- my name- and I continue to ignore her, the rain falling against my face, my poncho is drenched in the water. It seems like a few minutes have passed by, I make an abrupt stop, looking behind me and waiting for Meg to catch up to me. There's so much rain falling, a sheet of mist surrounds me, someone rushes towards me but it isn't the one I'm expecting.

 

My eyes widen and my jaw drops, I'm trembling where I'm standing, but I hold my ground. The being from my nightmare runs towards me, its spider-like limbs carrying it forward- its feet thundering against the sidewalk. I swear the thing grins, an unsettling one- and before I can turn on my heels to run like hell, it opens its mouth. A silent laugh- one that I see but one that I don't hear, the whispers return. Their echo surrounds my form, fading in and out, as if someone's turning the volume up and down.

 

Inches away from my face, it reaches forward with a limb, the sharp edge moves towards me, its end gently brushes along my face. The thing backs away, its limb still brushing along my skin. I stare the being down, silently hoping that it turns away from me and just disappears. Its face contorts into one of rage, the arms fly forward- its claws latching onto the sides of my head. Immediately grimacing from the pain, I yell out at it, but it doesn't falter in its movement and instead, applies pressure.

 

"What are you?!" I reach forward and try to grasp one of its appendages, but I shout out again. Recoiling and bringing my hand back to my face, examining the injury, the protruding spikes along its limbs has cut clean through my skin. Blood rushes forward from the deep wound, it's a sickening sight and I'm left wondering why this being is hell bent on injuring me. It doesn't respond to my question, and eases some of the pressure on my head.

 

It's only a matter of fate that you become a part of my realm, Philip. Only a matter of fate... Something you've already decided...

 

It's speaking to me telepathically, that I know of so far. But if it has a mouth, does it not possess teeth? A tongue? Is it not intelligent enough to find another way to communicate with others? This being is something of another dimension, something I could never comprehend even if I tried to.

 

After what seems like an hour, the thing finally releases its claws from my head, sauntering away from me. Its grin fades away, the skin is sort of a darkened ash color. The spider limbs appear to be a sort of dirt brown, and every once in a while, they move. As if they have a mind of their own, I watch in awe as they move without effort, separately from the beings 'human-like' limbs. Whatever happened to Meg? Was she even here to begin with? Am I absolutely losing my mind?

 

Now is not the time to ponder over it, Philip. You've got to get away somehow. But where to?

 

My eyes dart over to the woods off in the distance, over the edge of the sidewalk and down further along. It'd be a long way down if I tripped and fell... Dashing forward and bounding past the large being, I make my down the sidewalk, taking notice that the thing has given chase. I don't bother to look behind me, the feeling of a limb snatching at my poncho startled me, and I let out a scream. Hot pain runs up and down the skin, there's an open wound and blood seeps through.

 

The crimson beads roll down my poncho, I ignore it as I run around another corner, puddles of rain splash against my shoes, immediately soaking my jeans. Again, I don't glance back at the thing, despite the pain surging through my hand and shoulder, I keep moving. I hear a thunderous noise, and look out of the corner of my eye. It's running along side me now, I push myself to sprint faster, pumping my legs further along the concrete and rush over to the side. Without thinking, I leap downward over the guard rail, landing on my feet but quickly losing my balance.

 

Rolling downhill, I let out multiple cries of pain, and I can't tell if it followed after me. Worry fills me at once, I hope my phone doesn't fall out of my pocket, the grass clings to my clothing. I continue to roll downhill, trees fill my vision, and I'm hoping I don't roll into one. "Ahh! Damn it!" A stray branch scratches along the side of my arm, leaving a deep cut behind.

 

I finally stop rolling, hitting my head on the muddy ground, and groaning. Sitting up on my backside, I bring a hand to my knee and grunt as I stand back up on my feet.

 

Hopefully that thing doesn't find me here, but I don't have much hope.

 

The rain is still falling around me, the leaves rustling and swaying along with the wind. "Staying out here for awhile should keep me safe. I hope..." I brush away the dirt from my clothes, my blood from my hand and shoulder clings to me, nearly making me sick from the feeling alone. I push on, placing my uninjured hand against my shoulder and weaving around the countless number of trees. The more distance I put between myself and the being, the better I begin to feel.

 

How I'm going to heal these injuries is beyond my knowledge, another mistake to check off for today's events. Minutes pass and I take notice that the trees here are thicker, the leaves blocking out what little daylight is left. I only begin to worry when I reach for my phone, checking the time and weather.

 

6:00 PM

 

Rainy weather into the week with a possible chance of thunderstorms.

 

I replace my phone back into my pocket, shaking my head in absolute disbelief of what's happened so far. "Great! Now what am I going to do? If I go back out there, that creature will be waiting for me. If I don't, I could get lost in these woods." Resting up against the bake of a tree, I look off into the distance, sorting through my thoughts of what to do next. I step away and break off into another sprint, whizzing past trees and looking ahead. My shoes slip and dip into the muddy ground beneath me, I let out a gasp.

 

Forcing myself to push onward, and the rain pattering against my face, I continue to sprint. Glancing downward, I take notice that my shoes are caked in mud, letting out a huff, and shaking my head. Bringing myself to a halt, I let out another gasp, my feet slip and slide through the thickening mud. I bring out my arms in front of me, a desperate attempt to stop myself from crashing into the tree in front of me. It's a futile attempt because I crash into it anyway, the entirety of my face makes contact with the rough and sharp edges of the bark.

 

Bark scatters over my eyelids, falling into my eyes and I swipe at them, groaning from the sudden pain. Chunks of bark fall into my hair, I let out a frustrated grunt and swiftly run a hand through it. I stumble away from the tree, my knees threaten to buckle beneath me, and I shout out an angry curse in my language. Throwing my head back towards the sky and shutting my eyes shut, I hurl curses left and right. Pain courses throughout my entire body, the temperature is cooler and the day is coming to an end.

 

The sky darkens, the rain continues to fall, and the trees rustle around me. My head is pounding with the most severe headache I've ever endured. Bringing both hands to the side of my head, I shakily step away from the tree and rest my back up against another. "None of this has barely made any sense to me. Is this just another nightmare? I would've woken up by now. It doesn't feel like a dream, then again, I couldn't tell the difference last time. It all felt so real and terrifying..."

 

Letting my head gently fall back against the bark, I close my eyes once more and part my lips. Falling to my knees, my clothes soiled, my attitude shifts in a heartbeat, I think about calling one of my friends. "Let's see if Evan won't mind coming to get me..." Grabbing for my phone, I bring it out and unlock it, only to let out a cry of despair when I notice that there's no service out here. Resting my hands on my knees, I let the sounds of nature lull me to sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I thought this chapter would speed things up a bit since I feel like I’m dragging things out for too long.


	6. A window of opportunity

A few stray raindrops plop onto my hair, falling down my cheeks and awakening me from my not-so-good-at-all slumber. Willing my eyes to open, I bring the back of my hand over both of them and slowly wipe away the sleep. 

 

Ugh. What time is it?

 

I groan, looking down to notice mud caked over my jeans and shirt, the poncho covered in dry blood. Stumbling to my feet, I sigh and head back into the direction I came. There's a fog this morning, the cool air washing over my face as I walk. "At least that creature is gone... Thank goodness." My voice sort of brings me unease due to being out here alone, I grab my phone out of my pocket and check the time.

 

8:38 AM

 

It's Monday and I'm already late for school! I hope I can find my way out of here.

 

Breaking into a sprint, I head off into the direction I came, hoping that I find my way out of here. When a few minutes turn into twenty, I start to panic, wondering if I'll ever get out of these woods. Grabbing my phone out of my pocket and checking the time again, I let out a defeated sigh. "Great, this is just perfect. I might as well not go considering how I'm completely lost." The fog has cleared only slightly, it looks like it's cloudy today but at least the tan has stopped.

 

It surrounds me, swallowing me whole, the cool air continues to wash over my skin. I have to remember to change clothes once I get home.

 

If I get home.

 

One hour later...

 

"I need you to call me as soon as you get this message, Evan. I have something important and insane to tell you." Sending the voice mail off and placing the phone back in my pocket, I let out a frustrated growl. "I'm lost and it's all my fault! Ahhh!" Arching my back in anger, I kick a nearby rock at the trunk of a tree, but it bounces off the surface and makes contact with my forehead.

 

I lose consciousness immediately, my body thuds against the cold, wet floor of the woods. A trickle of blood runs down the wound over my skin and downward. There's the whispers again, only this time, they sound quieter. My head aches from the constant noise, and I open my eyes, blinking them a few times as I sit up. I notice that the fog seems heavier now, it's no longer surrounding me as I stumble to my feet.

 

"Lets try this again."

 

Forcing myself to walk back, I ignore the few drops of blood on my forehead, pulling my phone out, I glance at the screen. For a second, I notice that there's no service. "What? No service?" I'm in disbelief, my eyes narrow as I unlock the screen and head into my settings to give a look at what's happening here. The cellular data seems to be working, but I had service here just a few seconds ago.

 

"Now what's going on? What is going on here?!"

 

I leave the settings app, my screen goes haywire, it shifts and warps. As if it's being hacked or something and I immediately drop it to the ground, it makes a soft thud. There's a loud screech coming from it and a picture of the creature shows up, my eyes widen to the size of saucers. "What the hell?! What is this thing and what does it want from me?!"

 

Before I can get an answer, my phone literally blows up and I make a run for it, but the strange thing is that I'm not injured from the impact. I run, run, run past trees and some shrubs. My shoes pound against the ground as my feet carry me away and beyond. The ground beneath rumbles and I know that it has nothing to do with my actions, the thing steps into my path, towering over me and preventing me from moving further. My feet nearly crash into one of the limbs, causing me to yell out and stumble back.

 

It lowers itself to my level and grins, it just stares at me, an unsettling feeling in my stomach. Bile threatens to leave my throat, but I'm quick to swallow it back down. The creature brings a limb to my side, knocking me into a tree and unconscious. Minutes pass and I wake up with my back resting against the tree, I stand. Feeling around for my phone in my back pocket to find that it's there.

 

"It was a dream? What is going on here? I must be losing my mind. I've got to get out of these woods." For a few more minutes, I set in a course to head back to Meg's house, hoping to explain further what's been happening. "Will she believe me though? I hope so..."

 

Finally, I see the clearing and break into another sprint, my hair whipping behind me as I run. The poncho pressed against my body, it's windy out today, there's no longer a fog, and it's still cloudy. "I won't tell anyone else but her. After all, who else is going to believe me anyway?" Shaking my head from my thoughts, I lift two fingers over the wound on my forehead to find that utmost longer there.

 

As if it never existed, my phone didn't actually blow up. Slowing down to a jog, I climb back up the hill and gradually make my way to the sidewalk. It only takes a couple attempts to make it back up there, but I eventually do. "All I know is that Meg will more then likely understand what's been happening to me. I really got to stop talking to myself. Sally might think I'm nuts or something." My phone alerts me and I grab it, bringing the screen to my face and reading it.

 

"Where are you? It's been three hours!"

 

I glance to the time and gasp, nearly dropping the phone onto the concrete.

 

11:38 AM

 

How has time moved so quickly?! Those woods must be cursed or something...

 

I once again, shake my head from those superstitious thoughts and head on back to Meg's.

 

Three more hours later...

 

"Then I woke up only this time, it was for real. This chair is probably the most comfortable chair ever, Meg. Thank you for letting me spend time with you. I hope you understand what I've said so far." I offer her a smile and adjust my weight, sitting up straight and straightening out my back. The chair is a soft material that I can't make out, the cushioning is superb.

 

Meg gives me an understanding nod and seems to have listened throughout my bizarre adventure. At least she would understand because I'm not even sure anyone else would've. Not even Evan would probably understand, he'd probably laugh in my face and walk away. Letting out a nervous chuckle, I lean forward to glance over at the television behind Meg's head. It's some sort of sitcom but neither of us is paying any attention to it.

 

She's completely baffled by my story and I'm not surprised, but relieved to know that she cares about me. Everything that happened was told, save for the the part where I was blushing over her fallen tank top strap. How embarrassing! Why would I want to embarrass myself further by telling her about that part? A laugh from across me makes me gasp, it's Meg, and she's readjusting her hair.

 

"Philip, from what I can tell is that you seem to be having some surreal and freakish nightmares. I can help you, sort of. I think the only two people who can help you are Sally and Herman. All I can do to help you is set up a video camera and record you while you sleep. That way, we can check over anything strange afterwards."

 

"That seems to be a little unsettling. But what else can I do? I'll go for it!" I jump up out of the chair and raise a slender fist into the air, fist pumping with a small jump and smiling. Rolling her eyes at me but laughing at my theatrics, Meg waves a hand at me and stands to her feet. "You want a glass of lemonade? It's HOT out there, Philip."

 

"Well, running is something that you got me into. So.... Yes to the offer, friend." "Hey! It's a passion of mine, Ojomo. Don't you forget it either!" She gives me a playful shove, knocking me onto my side and making me fall to the hardwood floor. Gasping, Meg is quick to pull a hand out for me to grab. I groan and shake my head, reaching a hand out to take hers.

 

I had no reaction time for that, but I'm not angry for what just happened. I hope her mother doesn't fret over that ruckus. Meg's mother was diagnosed with schizophrenia this past month, and Meg had to give up a scholarship to take care of her mother. I feel sorry for the both of them, not being able to help out a friend hurts me. Brushing a hand over my clothing, Meg repeatedly apologizes to me, checking me over for any signs of bruising. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

 

I follow her to the kitchen and take a seat at the island, bringing my hands together and resting them on the smooth, marble surface. Meg gets two glasses down from a cupboard and pours us both a glass of lemonade. I offer her a thanks as she hands me the cup, bringing it to my lips and taking a long drink. Meg takes a seat beside me and I watch her take a drink from the corner of my eye.

 

"What's up?" I set the glass down in front of me and let out a soft sigh, I should protest to take a vacation day from work. Turning in my seat and making eye contact with Meg, I smile warmly. "Nothing much. I... I wanted to see if maybe you and I could... umm... We could spend time together at the park?" Closing my eyes in both anticipation and fear, I await Meg's answer. My hand is suddenly warm and I open my eyes to see that she's resting her hand over my own. "That's not a problem, Philip."

 

I let out a sigh of relief and quickly down my lemonade, my heart is racing and I'm quick to realize the faint blush spreading over my cheeks. I smile and look away in embarrassment, but she rests a hand over my cheek and turns me to face her. My cheeks redden, my heart races, and my palms are slightly sweaty. "Aww! Philip, you're blushing!" Meg gushes, letting out a laugh and leaning closer, her lips ghost over mine. I gasp, but don't back away and instead, take initiative.

 

I softly press my lips against her own, bringing a hand to rest over the small of her back and bringing her closer. Her chest brushes against mine, causing me to blush once more. We stay like this for a few minutes, and break contact to catch our breath. "That was... nice. It felt nice, Philip. You have very soft lips." I can definitely feel the heat in my cheeks, placing both hands over them to cover them up and look away. I'm blushing due to the compliment she just gave me.

 

"Th-Thank you, Megan."

 

"Call me Meg, Philip." She reaches over to pinch me and I yelp. "Ow! Hey!" I bring a hand over my arm and furiously rub at it. "Your lips are also soft, Meg." Now it's her turn to blush, she gives a nervous laugh and turns away to take a drink of her lemonade. I stare at my empty glass and ponder what to do next.

 

"Let's go after you're done with your lemonade."

 

Ten minutes later...

 

The rays of the sun beat down on me and Meg as we take a rest and sit down on a bench. There's a nice and cool breeze making my hair fluff up, I bring a to my hair and pat it down. I give up after the third time the wind blows my hair around. Placing my hands within my lap, I look around and sigh. I'm not sure if the storm actually happened or if it was just all part of the dream.

 

"We should go for a run, Philip. It's so nice out today." Meg is beaming, her hair is set in a tight bun, she's wearing a neon yellow tank top with some shorts. Her sneakers are a blue and white mix and her hair is a bright copper colour. "I'd like that very much, Meg." Standing and stretching, I extend my arms and crack my knuckles, letting out a groan and sighing. "You want to go now, or go swing?" Offering a nod and walking on over to where the swings sat, I look over my shoulder to see that Meg is following me. "Of course."

 

My smile widens and I kick my feet in the dirt below to gain air the seventh time, the wind blowing my hair as I swing back and forth. If there was some sort of swinging contest, I'm sure there'd be a winner. Her laughter fills my ears, making me completely beam again, her feet catch more dirt and she gains more air time. Soon, we challenge each other to a 'Who can swing the highest' game, and after only a few minutes, I end up winning. Afterwards, we sit their and admire the nature around us, trees swaying in the wind, birds chirping and singing.

 

The grass is a bright green, thriving and fresh, the area here is void of life, besides me and Meg. That's a comforting thing since I'm shy around large groups of people, skipping school today wasn't part of the plan. "Hey, has Daniel been bothering you at work? I know I probably shouldn't ask, but I care about you because you're my friend." Lowering my head and chewing on my bottom lip, I think about the hurling insults in Gas Heaven yesterday. "Only a little, but I've got it under control now."

 

At first, I'm unsure if she believes me or not, Meg furrows her brows but doesn't press the matter further. "I'm thankful for that because I'd rather not talk about work right now. I want to just relax today." I look at her and resume swinging. "I apologize, Philip." Licking her lips, Meg joins in and kicks up more dirt. "For what? No worries, friend." I suddenly halt my swinging and turn to look at her, my eyes sparkle with interest. Copying my movements, Meg speaks up. "I just had a feeling that work might be something you didn't want to talk about."

 

I nod in response, leaning close to whisper something in her ear. "Hey, you won't tell Sally about the kiss, will you? I really like her, Meg." A mischievous smile spreads across her lips.

 

Oh no...

 

"Maybe I should since you told me you like her, Philip." My face scrunches into a look of fear, my heart begins to race, and my palms are starting to sweat. I wipe them on my shorts and give a nervous laugh. "I'm just kidding." I let out a sigh of relief at those words an go back to swinging. She tilts her head back and laughs, shaking her head at me and moving a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Seriously, I won't tell her about the kiss." Haltung my swinging, I push my shoes into the dirt and stop myself.

 

"Thank you, Meg. Really."

 

The sun blinds me and I raise a hand to block it, quickly turning around and facing the opposite direction. There's a few cars parked here, and from a glance I can tell that a couple need worked on. "It got hotter. Let me go get our water bottles." I watch her get up from her spot and head on over to the park bench. She bends down to grab both of our water bottles that say underneath the bench in the shade. My gaze lingers a little too long and I'm quick to look away, heat rising to my cheeks.

 

I can hear her shoes crunch in the sand as she pokes my shoulder and hands me my water. I grab it and turn around to face the cars, the rays of the sun don't blind me here. Unscrewing the cap and clutching it within my hand, I take a drink a throw my head back. Reveling in the fresh taste of water, my throat replenished, and my teeth are chilled. Closing the bottle and setting it down beside me, I'm amazed at the fact that it's still cold.

 

We've been here for at least an hour, or at least it feels like we have. I'm looking forward to seeing my friends tomorrow, but I won't be mentioning the creature. "Thank you for spending time with me today, Meg." Setting her water bottle down and gulping, she offers a nod and speaks up. "Thank you too, Philip. You're blushing again, by the way." Gasping, I let out another one of my nervous laughs and quickly turn away in embarrassment.

 

"It's nothing, really."

 

"I'll take your word for it and won't interrogate you then." Her hand reaches out to pat me on my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly. "Did I hurt you?" Her voice shows concern but I shake my head. "Not at all, you just startled me." I can hear her sigh, flipping over to face in my direction. We sit like this for a few minutes and talk about our weekend. All she did was take a couple runs with her friend Nea, run errands for her family, and hang out with her other friends.

 

"What are you doing after school tomorrow? I know I'll have some extra homework to do." I let out a huff of annoyance and glare at the nearest car. "Going for another run, if the weather permits it. We've been having some stormy weather this past weekend. Do you need help on your homework? I could help you if you'd like." Abruptly, I hesitate for an answer for a moment. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I give Meg an answer. "That would be fine." My hair ruffles in the wind and my water bottle topples over in the sand.

 

I bend downward and set the thing upright, shoving it into the sand and hope that it doesn't fall over again. We both stand to our feet and stretch, bending our arms and legs. I adjust my shirt, running a hand through my hair, and retie one of my shoes. Jogging over to the park bench, I grab my phone to check the time, bringing the screen to my face.

 

3:30 PM

 

"Hey, it's three thirty. Do you want to return to your home?" Arching a brow and turning on a heel, I face Meg and grin, shoving my phone in my back pocket. She's carrying both of our water bottles and shaking her head at me. "Not yet, lets go for a quick run. It's already such a wonderful day and we're already out here." "You're right." Licking my lips, I inhale sharply and gently take my water bottle from her, offering my thanks. Breaking into a jog and getting a head start, Meg gives me a playful shove and jogs ahead.

 

"I've got a head start, Philip!" She laughs, a soft, warm laugh. A fluttering place of my heart, a smile crossing my features, I can't help but enjoy this feeling. "Lets see if you can catch up!" Shouting out something in my native language, I break off from a jog into a sprint. Zooming ahead and around the parking lot, I head out onto a sidewalk. This doesn't last long because she's quick to catch up, pushing herself further and laughing again. My shoes pound against the concrete, my heart thumping within my chest, I laugh in response. "You're a great friend, you know!" "I hear you, Philip!" That same smile spreads over my lips again, so much so, that it practically hurts.

 

Meg Thomas is definitely a friend I can count on. That's for certain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’d like to say that since Philip is a teen in this story, I wanted him to end up at the age of twenty five later on in the story. Why? I wanted things to fall apart for him. (I'm horrible, huh? XD) In the next few chapters, I dive a little into the lore for each of Philip's 'friends'. I will adjust the lore in the next few chapters to reflect the lore in the game after posting.


	7. One Missed Moment

3:48 PM

My heart thumps against my chest as I catch up to Meg for the fourth time, my shoes continue to stomp against the concrete. We're still running and have now ventured out of the park and near the roads, she wants to run out by fields. "Hey! We should get more water while we're at it!" Her shout rings in my ears and I don't respond to her, only offering a nod as I push myself ahead. I can see what she's talking about, there's a Gas Heaven near us, I make the dash into the parking lot and up to the entrance. Pushing the door open for Meg, I step aside and let her through first.

Jogging on over to a trash receptacle, we both toss our now empty water bottles away and head on over to the freezer section. "Flavored or regular? Which one will you get, Philip?" I chuckle, reaching a hand out to pull open the freezer door and choose a regular bottle of water. To be honest, I never had the luxury of flavored water back in my homeland, seeing all of the crime up close and personal steered me away from buying things and walking back on home. Theft was a common thing there, carrying something and being alone was a thing that left me for fighting for my life. 

"I'm just going to get regular water. What are you getting, Meg/" "I'm going to get strawberry flavored." I reopen the freezer door and reach in to grab one strawberry flavored water bottle, handing it to her and smiling widely. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Meg chirps, we both make eye contact with Evan, who's wiping down some shelves. "My father thought that extra work due to me missing a day of school would straighten me out." I wince, not knowing what other punishments Archie has inflicted on Evan worries me. "It's working because I have to go work in the mines near our estate after this." He finishes up his work and slings the small towel over his shoulder, a sigh leaves his lips as he looks over at Meg. She eyes a couple bags of trail mix and finally settles for the regular, asking me if I want any. 

"No thank you." I give a dismissive wave and head on over to the counter, not bothering to offer a goodbye to Evan. As I wait in line, I look over my shoulder to see that the two of them have invaded each other's space, his hand on her cheek. Her smile stings me a little, but I forget all about it once the line moves and I avert my attention to the 'Gas Heaven welcomes you!' sign behind the cashier. It doesn't bother me that she's with Evan, but the pang of jealously lashes out, my eyes narrow, and I once again, try to ignore the feeling. Evan chuckles, my throat feels a little dry, I bite my lower lip and put on a fake smile as soon as Meg takes her place beside me in line.

Three hours later...

"For what it's worth, thank you for spending time with me today, Philip." To my complete surprise she leans forward and places a chaste kiss to my cheek. Of course, my cheeks flare up with crimson, and I immediately turn away in shyness. "You shouldn't do that." Sighing, Meg backs away and offers a nod of agreement. "I know, you told me earlier that you like Sally. I don't really know why I did that, but I felt that you needed it after what you told me about the dreams." Biting my lip, I turn back to look at her, lowering my head in sadness. "I didn't know who else to tell. Herman would've probably think I'm crazy. Sally would more then likely ask me endless questions and wonder what the cause of the dreams are." I feel her wrap her arms around me and hold me close, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I can't say anything for them because I don't speak for them, but we're all here for you." Moving out of her grasp and gently unhooking her arms from around me, I offer an "I understand what you're talking about." I let out a soft sigh, lifting my feet off the ground and kicking away on the porch swing. The sounds of nature calm me, the crickets chirping as I close my eyes. Night comes to life as we sit back and relax, I open my eyes. 

"It's a lovely night, isn't it?" I let out another sigh, staring out at the starry sky, trying to count as many galaxies as I can before I eventually lose count. This goes on for a few more minutes, Meg takes notice and laughs. "Yes it is. I can see that you're enjoying the night. The stars are significantly brighter, it's magnificent." For the umpteenth time, I smile as she describes her favorites. "That one! Ursa Major! Do you see it, Philip?" I watch carefully as she points to each star, making a motion with her hands to form the constellation.

"Yes, I see it now. It looks beautiful, Meg."

We sit here for another hour before returning to her living room, Frank and Julie decided to spend time together. Evan is back home with his father, Sally and Herman are tutoring each other tonight. Susie and Joe are making up the missing work they had because of their skiing trip. The show playing on the tv doesn't catch my interest, Meg takes a seat on the couch and I join her, sitting on the far opposite side. "That was nice." I say as I sit back and rest a foot over my knee, running a hand through my hair and glancing over to my phone sitting on the table beside me. 

"This show isn't very good. Here, let me change it." Reaching over to the table on her side, she grabs the remote and quickly changes it to a different show. This one seems to have more humor, I turn my gaze to the tv and laugh along, the joke causes me to erupt in more laughter. A few tears run down my cheeks and I swipe a finger over it to wipe it away, my cheeks heating up due to my sudden outburst. Stealing a look at Meg, she stares back at me and joins in the laughter. 

Turning the light off beside me, I ignore my phone and spend the rest of the night with my friend, leaving a couple hours later. 

Tuesday, 8:39 AM

"You'll have a surprise quiz afterwards. You may begin working on your assignment."

Shoulders slump, my heart quickens, my throat feels slightly dry, and I run a hand through my hair. A habit that is too difficult to get rid of, I look over to the student next to me and sigh. I watch them sharpen a pencil, opening their textbook and getting right to work. As for me, I've a hunch that we had to do an assignment, so as the good student that I am, I already had my textbook open. My pencil is already sharpened and the crisp paper that was handed to me just two minutes ago stares back at me, an almost taunting thing.

"It's simple." Shrugging my shoulders and inhaling deeply, I crack my knuckles and get to work. 

About one hour later... 

Lunchtime. The time where I get to collect my thoughts and think about this past weekend. The nightmares and... hallucinations are disturbing, but I keep to myself and take a seat at my usual table. 

"Are you okay?" 

I turn my attention to Sally, who scoots slightly closer to me, our lunch trays touching. "I'm okay." I try to reassure her and hope that she doesn't see through it all. "I can see that you're not. Something on your mind, Philip?" Her smile makes me smile, her hair is put up in a neat bun and the outfit she's wearing is lovely. Leaning towards her ear, I cup both hands around my mouth and whisper to her. "I think it would be better if I told you this in private, Sally."

3:38 PM

"Well at least the school day is over with." "You can say that again, Philip." Susie interjects, poking me in my shoulder and laughing. "Don't take that literally now, Philip." Evan speaks up this time, walking along with me and Sally as we make our way down the sidewalk and further away from the school. "I know what's been happening with your father so far, Evan. I don't think it's fair that just because your heir to the Macmillan throne doesn't mean he can treat you like dirt sometimes." Her voice carries on through my head, making me chuckle. 

"I know how my father is but there's nothing I can do, Sally. Maybe I'll make him see the error of his ways someday. Just not right now." I can see that she's nodding along with what Evan is saying. Perhaps Archie Macmillan won't rule with such an iron fist in the future? "Whatever he asks of me, I do it without question. It's because I can't fathom what he'll do to me if I don't follow his orders. You'd just never understand, Sally." 

"H-How's Herman doing? I heard he had to work late at Léry's last night, right?" "I was too, you know? It's just that I want to help all of those patients. As many patients as possible. You guys both know that I want to be a nurse in the future." "That's a future I can see you in, Sally." Her lips curve into another smile and I can see the heat rising to her cheeks. "Thank you, Philip." "You're very welcome." "And to answer your second question, Herman is doing fine." "Oh, I see. Thank you again, Sally." Her laughter makes my heart flutter and I can't help but want to be lost in it. "It's no problem."

6:38 PM

My legs feel like they've fallen asleep, the air here smells crisp and sterile, as a hospital should. Both of my hands are tucked underneath my legs, I chew on my lower lip as I await Sally's diagnosis. 

She shuts down door and turns around to face me, in a nurse's outfit and all. Her clipboard is pressed firmly against her chest and I look away in embarrassment. 

"It's just as I have suspected. You're completely fine. As far as I can tell, there's nothing wrong with you." The shuffling of shoes carries on over to where I'm sitting, she takes a seat beside me and places a hand on my leg. "I wish I could help. Give you an explanation, refer you to another doc-" 

"No!" Her eyes widen in shock, she leaps back in surprise and gasps softly. 

"I-I mean... you're already doing a great job so far. I wouldn't want to switch. I'm sorry for startling you."

"It's fine, Philip. Really." Wrapping her arms around my slender frame and leaning close, I get the feeling that her and Meg are probably the only ones out of all my friends who will listen to what I have to say when it comes to strange happenings. Returning the gesture, my arms snake around her waist, resting my head on her shoulder and closing my eyes for the moment. I realize that my parents really don't care about my whereabouts, they haven't called or sent me any messages so far. And for once, I'm relieved about that. "Hey, Herman is going to come and check up on you. Just to get a second opinion, okay?" Her hand flys up to my hair, her fingers raking the short strands as she sighs.

"Alright, I don't have anything to worry about. Do I?" "Of course not, he's just going to ask you a few extra questions. Just something he's had in mind." At least I can count on what she's saying to me, if I had to, I'd run right out of this room right now. Never having endured any of Herman's 'experiments' before terrifies me to no end, but for once, I'm going to give him a chance. "When will he be here?" She leans back, still holding me in her embrace, her lips dangerously close to mine as she surprises me and presses them firmly against my own. I'm left in shock, my heart flutters and pounds away within my chest, it feels as though it's about to burst. It's hot in here! When did the temperature change so suddenly?! 

The moment is ruined as soon as that door opens, Herman walks on through and marches towards the both of us, his expression set to total anger. If looks could kill...

"What the hell are you doing, Philip?!" 

Gasping, we break contact and I shrink away from Sally, lowering my head in immediate shame, I clasp both of my hands together. "It's just a kiss, Herman." Muttering something underneath my breath in my native language, my words dripping with venom at the fact that Sally would more then likely never have me.

"Well, that's just my girlfriend. Ojomo." The use of my last name falling from his chapped lips stings me straight to my heart. Exhaling deeply and standing to my feet, I turn to face Sally and explain that this was a mistake coming here. 

"No." I can see that his arms are crossed over his chest, his breathing is labored, as if he's holding something back, and his eyes are narrowed and completely focused on mine. 

"You will not talk to her. You will never kiss her, or touch her ever again. Keep. Your. Hands. Off. My. Girlfriend." I start to apologize and wait for Herman to begin asking em questions that hopefully have nothing to do with what just happened. 

"Leave. I will not have a session with you today. Please." 

And with that, I exit the room, making my way lout of the building and back to my own home.

 

9:48 PM

 

"He said what?!"

"Yes, he actually said that."

 

I make a gesture with my hands as I stare back at my phone screen. I'm video chatting with Evan, Meg, Frank, Julie, and Joey. I've propped my phone against a book, hoping that it holds as I sit at my desk and periodically check the time.

 

"He said that he wouldn't have a session with me today and made me leave."

"That prick!"

"What a loser! It's not like you were feeling her up or anything!" 

My cheeks immediately flare up at the thought of that. 

No! Stop thinking that way, Philip! She will never have you as hers!

"It was just a kiss, Philip. I do understand what Herman was saying though. If I ever found out that someone kissed Meg..."

My stomach feels as though it's dropped and my heart thuds steadily against my chest.

"Listen, just tell Herman that you have feelings for Sally and that you're going to fight for what you love!"

Meg's words make me break out in a smile, my eyes sparkle at the thought of being more then just friends with Sally. 

"I want to tell him how I feel towards her but... I can't bring myself to do it because I feel as though I'd be considered selfish. Plus, Herman is a good friend."

I can see Meg give a shrug of her shoulders, Joey and Frank exchange a few "Forget about Herman." and Evan is busy typing on his phone, the camera paused. 

"Evan, what do you think?" Meg chimes in, her brows furrowing as she tends to her reading and flips a page. I can't tell what she's reading but I can only guess that it's homework.

After a few minutes, Meg hollers at her friend, trying to regain his attention and answer her question.

"Hey! HEY!"

"What was the question again? What are we talking about?"

We all give a few laughs and chuckles, I give a roll of my eyes, my dimples appearing the wider I smile.

"Meg asked you what you think about Philip here telling Herman how he feels towards Sally." It's Joey who speaks up, giving Evan a glare and scoffing.

"I think that as stupid;id as this is going to sound... Philip, you should follow what your heart is telling you."

"Aww! Isn't he so romantic!" Taking notice of Meg's cheeks washing over with crimson, we all give a couple cheers and laugh about it.

"I'm serious here, you guys!" 

"Did anyone have trouble on the English homework?" Susie gives out a question of her own, and for some stupid reason I raise my hand.

"We're not in class, Philip." Meg deadpans, giving me a dramatic eye roll.

"Sorry. To answer your question, Susie. Yes I have trouble on the homework."

 

I haven't had time to do the work yet because I didn't feel like coming straight home to do the work. Now here I am sitting at my desk, staring at the worksheet before me, my pencil sharpened and ready to fucking go. 

"Let's get to work!" 

"Calm down, Ojomo!" It's Daniel's voice I hear in the background and I see Meg turn over her shoulder and shout out something to him. Although I can't hear what she said, I can only guess that it was in defense of me. "Don't call him that! He has a first name, you know!"

"I heard you!" Daniel moves in front of the screen to flip me off. My time spent here in this country gives me a chance to learn gestures like that and others like it. Of course, I don't let the moment pass by and instead, return the gesture. 

My friends cheer me on, trying to rouse a fight. Meg shoves her brother out of the way and growls at him, gritting her teeth.

 

10:00 PM

 

After what seemed like forever, I've finally got the work done and set it back in a folder. Placing said folder in my bag. 

"I should probably go to bed."

"Oh! C'mon! It's only ten!"

"Yeah! Man!"

"Live a little!"

"Go to bed if you're insanely exhausted."

I listen in on what they all have to say but eventually give a dismissive wave of my hand and sigh, leaning back in my chair. I check the time for the twelve time so far and give a small yawn.

 

10:04 PM

 

"I just think that going to bed now will help me wake up fresh in the morning. I won't be so tired and sluggish during school hours."

"Philip, I really adore your accent. It's slight but I can still hear it and your accent thickens whenever you get angry. You rarely get angry."

"Th-Thank you, Meg." I give a fake cough to move away from the phone screen and reach for the water that I brought up two hours ago.

"Hey! I saw his cheeks heat up after you said that Meg."

"Oh! Frank! Stop it!"

"Evan, you're embarrassing me!"

I sit back just in time to see Julie and Susie exchange giggles, covering their mouths with their hands and falling into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

 

It's true, there are at least three times I've gotten angry in front of all or some of my friends. The first time was when Daniel had passed me in the hallway in the morning and said something about my accent under his breath. The second time has to be when I had gotten the mail from the mailbox and had accidentally dropped a couple envelopes. Those that fell landed in the sewer ducts below, Julie had came over to work on that day's homework and saw what happened. The third time is when Daniel had decided to fight me, and of course, Sally and Evan were there to help me.

"I mean, his accent is really cool. Too bad it only really shows when he's angry."

"Frank, you don't know that for sure. He might let the accent out more when he's around his family."

"I've thought about that, Joey. You're probably right." 

"Have you talked to Sally since then, Philip?"

My mouth instantly goes dry, I suck my cheeks and exhale slowly. Think big about what to say before I begin, even though I only give it a few seconds.

"No, not since then. I wouldn't want Herman to find out that I talked to her or anything. He sounded really upset earlier today, I can see that he cares about her." 

"True, but I think you should explain to her how you feel. If you do then maybe she'll leave him for you."

"Thank you, Meg."

About five minutes later...

"Goodnight!"

We all wave to each other and offer a "Goodnight!" I smile as I lean forward to grab my phone and end the video chat.

Sighing, I get up out of my chair, scooting it back under the desk and walking over to my light switch, flipping it to the Off position. I make my way over to my bed, quickly getting comfortable.

It was just a missed moment, something that I wanted but had no idea that it was going to happen so soon. Sally must think that I have no feelings for her. Then why did she kiss me first? Should Herman know about this since he seems to think that I initiated it?

Pulling the covers over me, and placing my phone on the nightstand and rest my head on the pillow. I let out one last deep breath and close my eyes, letting the darkness overtake me with sleep.


	8. Big Mistake, Small Decision

Saturday, 2:54 PM

 

I haven't spoken to anyone since Tuesday, mostly because I can't bring myself to face Herman. At least Sally has tried to contact me during the past week, and she usually leaves me alone. I'm not sure why but I think it could be shyness or maybe I'm just overthinking about it too much. She was my very first friend I made when I arrived here, and I would never cease all contact with her. In the future, I hope to own Autohaven Wreckers- Without all of the shady business.

 

Maybe I could even have the authorities clear things up around here? I bump into an officer on my way out of the garage and mutter an "I'm sorry." They don't bother to say anything back, waving me off as they chat along with my boss, Azarov trying to cover something up. I've noticed some things, things that lead me to wonder what is going on around this place. I'm too afraid to father my courage and ask my boss anything about what's been happening.

 

An iron grip of a hand grasps my shoulder and yanks me back- Azarov, of course. I spin around to give him a glare but he is quick to stop me, his eyes narrow and he holds his clipboard close to his chest.

 

"Whatever you've just heard- you'll do best to ignore it. You understand, yes?"

 

Gulping down the lump in my throat and nodding, my expression slightly softens and I let out a shaky breath.

 

"Yes, Azarov. I understand."

 

He gives a prideful nod and- without acknowledging me any further- turns and walks back into the garage. I don't bother to stick around, walking over to the crusher and standing in front of the control center, shoving the key in and turning it. The machine gives a loud groan but it turns over and whoever is operating the crane- places a car onto the conveyer belt. I watch with a hand over a lever as the sad excuse for a car rolls near me, its windows and doors are crushed, the roof caved in and paint peeling. It eventually goes through the second area, I begin crushing the car and after a few minutes, it rolls out as a new, shiny, tiny cube.

 

"Perfect!"

 

I repeat this process as many times as I can within three hours, a pile of cubes stacked neatly on the far side of the machine. At least I did as much as I could today, fixing a window for one car and working the crusher, I swiftly take my phone out of my pocket and check the time.

 

5:57 PM

 

Alright, Philip. You did your job and now it's time to-

 

"Hey! You still have three minutes left! Get over here and sort through the files!"

 

Azarov's voice carries over the noise of cars being worked on, and I give a grumble and place my phone back in my pocket, hoping that he didn't notice. I begrudgingly make my way back in the garage, the sun hiding behind a few fluffy clouds today and thankfully there's a soft breeze. Breaking into a jog, I nearly collide with Azarov but stop myself from doing so. He has his back turned to me and I reach a hand over to tap his shoulder with my index finger. Turning to face me, he places his pudgy hands on his hips and I can see that he's started to impatiently tap his foot.

 

"If I see you on your phone again... Ojomo, you will regret it." His finger shoots out to point in my face, his mouth contorted to something between grimace and a snarl. I give a scoff and lean close, our noses nearly touching and I firmly stand my ground. "Do that and I'll get some different authorities over here and let them in on what's been going on." He huffs and backs away from me, his hands resting at his sides. "You have no idea what's been going on. Keep your business to yourself, fix the cars, and work the crusher. Now leave." Pointing towards the way out of the garage, I ignore the fact about sorting through the files and- with a soft grunt of annoyance- I slam the keys down on a nearby table. Not caring about putting them back in their proper place.

 

Storming out of the garage, I fumble for the keys to my truck and pull them out, the teeth of the keys digging into my flesh as my feet stomp into the dirt around me. I can't stand him- his greediness, his attitude towards the employees here. It's all a part of who he is and not just some 'boss' thing. I yell out a swear word in my native language and with a soft sigh of relief, I unlock my truck and slide in, shoving the key into the ignition and turning the engine over.

 

Putting it in drive, I put my seat belt on and drive out of there, not bothering to look back.

 

6:48 PM

 

I toss the second handful of birdseed out onto the sidewalk and turn over my shoulder to smile at Sally. Wiping my hands on my jeans, I gently bring both hands to her cheeks and lean forward, gingerly pressing my lips to her own. After a brief moment, we part and she chuckles- sending a shiver down my spine.

 

"Why did you do that, Philip? Herman is going to be upset."

 

I scoff and back up, furrowing my brows at the name and exhaling deeply.

 

"Why should I care? He should be upset!" My tone of voice startles her and she gasps, taking a couple steps back.

 

My expression softens and I take one step forward.

 

"I... I apologize, Sally. It's what he told me that upsets me. I love you too, you know."

 

Another soft gasp escapes her, I can see the crimson flooding her cheeks as she turns away from me in complete embarrassment.

 

"Philip, you... really feel that way about me? But Herman is my boyfriend. I-... We can't."

 

I'm only slightly upset this time around, the wind blows my hair around and I've noticed that no birds have even remotely come close to either one of us. The birdseed sits sadly on the sidewalk, a few tumble away as the wind blows it around. A hand grasps my shirt and I huff, Sally's expression turns serious, her eyes sparkle and I'm slightly hypnotized. "I'm sorry, Philip." Leaning closer, her lips ghost over my cheek and press firmly against the soft skin. I close my eyes for this moment and hope that we can make this last, my hands falter at my sides, the wind stops the second she breaks contact.

 

My phone buzzes and I take a step back to bring it out and look at the screen.

 

"Meg is studying with Julie and Susie, Evan's busy working with his father, and I'm just sitting here reading."

 

I open the message and look at the senders name:

 

The Joesker

 

"Oh, it's Joey."

 

Instead of sending a reply back, I set my phone back in pocket and avert my attention to Sally, who steps back and sends me a solemn look, her hair sitting upon her shoulders ruffles within the wind. "Are you going to be alright? I just want to make sure you're going to be alright without me, Philip." I nod, not bothering to say anything because she's right. Besides, what else can I do? I feel like my heart has been ripped right out of my chest, torn in two, then placed back within my chest. At least we can still be friends, right? "I have to go soon, Léry's needs a volunteer to help sort through the piles of files and some patients wellbeing." She has a passion for helping others and I can tell that passion drives her to hopefully get a degree and become a nurse someday. I leave her there with a goodbye and 'feel good' smile.

 

7:32 PM

 

I finally got back to Joey, he's out with Julie and the others, spending time at the mall. I'm stuck here doing my weekend English homework, struggling with the difference between pronouns and adverbs. I'm not ignorant but when you're still learning a new language then the one you've known your whole life, it's difficult. Especially because there's still a lot to learn, it's almost never ending and it sure feels like it, at least my friends are here to help. My parents could care less and the past two weeks has shown me that they're not around very much.

 

It leaves me wondering if they evencare about my wellbeing at all. Perhaps they're not even my real parents? There is a memory or a dream- I'm not sure which is what, that comes to me every so often. Of two people, a tiny child held within the arms of a mother, their faces are unrecognizable.

 

I've not questioned my parents whenever it comes to me, my friends don't know anything about it as well. After a few moments, i finish the work and set it back into my back pack. The book sitting beside me piques my interest and I pick it up to read, it's one of those mystery novels. After what seemed like one hour, I place my bookmark in my current position and close the book, setting it aside and sighing.

 

I push my feet out from under me and stand up, moving the chair into the desk and adjusting my shirt. Thoughts of both Herman and Meg run through my mind as I disrobe and quickly get into a neatly folded set of pajamas.

 

'What does Herman think of me? What will Meg think of me if she sees me with Sally? Will they both hate me?'

 

Shaking my head from those thoughts- as of it will help- I make my way over to the bed and sit down, swinging my feet over the bedding and laying back so that my head rests against my pillow.

 

'At least tomorrow will be better for me. Hopefully...'

 

 

Sunday, 10:34 AM

 

My hands carefully prepare the cereal as I try not to spill any of the contents while pouring it into the bowl. Today's breakfast has me eating some grain cereal paired with an apple and orange juice, I finish within a few minutes and head off to work. The weather today is another blustery, cloudy day. A few fat raindrops plop onto my shoulder, I should've worn a jacket but instead I've opted to wear a turtleneck sweater, jeans, and a navy blue scarf. Wrapped tight around my neck, I stop at the corner of the street and turn on my bike, pushing on forward as I occasionally glance behind me.

 

Dark clouds roll in as I wipe away the last window on a car, this one looks just my style. It's an old looking car, I stand back to admire my work when a voice rings out, pushing me out of my pride.

 

"Ojomo!"

 

Gasping, I make a run back towards the garage, I don't have to be a detective to know who's voice that belongs to. Azarov- the man has his hands cupped around his mouth- mimicking a bullhorn and hollering for me to get over there. In less then a minute, I'm back in the garage, letting out short bursts of breath, my hand resting against my pounding heart as I catch my breath.

 

"Listen kid, I didn't mean to threaten you the other day-"

 

'If you weren't so busy with your shady business practices and bribing away the police, then you'd remember that it was yesterday.'

 

I roll my eyes at the mention, if he notices then he doesn't make any verbal attempt to stop me.

 

"If you keep your mouth quiet about what's been going on around here, then you can keep the job. Please, Philip? You're the best employee I've got. The best employee in ever going to get."

 

It's my turn to let out a sigh this time, I bring two fingers to my face and pinch the bridge of my nose.

 

"Of course, Azarov."

 

"Good. Then it's settled. Go clean the windows on the cars that are ready to be crushed. Randell will be using the crusher today."

 

'Oh, great. Randell. Yeah, that's great. Just perfect! Randell thinks he'll be the employee of the month just because he wants to crush as many cars as I have. Just because I'm the top crusher around this joint.'

 

"Aye, aye."

 

Little does he know that I mutter something else under my breath as I turn back around and head back outdoors.

 

"Aye, aye. Fucker."

 

"What was that?"

 

"I said 'Aye, aye! Sir!'

 

I huff, bringing two fingers to pinch the bridge of my nose once again and venture onward towards the humongous pile of cars sitting near the crusher. Randell gives me his usual greeting, raising a hand and waving at me as he maneuvers the crusher. I sigh as I spot a bucket of suds and clean cloth waiting for me by a car. It nearly terrifies me that this stuff is sitting here, I glance around before crouching down and picking the cloth up. Did he leave this stuff here?

 

'Maybe he was wiping down cars before working on crushing the cars?'

 

As if on cue, my thoughts are answered.

 

"Hey, I was working on those cars before moving on over here. I guess now that you're taking over, you can go ahead and finish the job."

 

"Thank you, Randell."

 

"No prob, Philip."

 

I mentally wince at the poor excuse for slang and quickly get to work. The wind blowing through my hair, causing me to shiver as a few more raindrops hit me on the forehead. A few threatening clouds have rolled in and worry seeps its way through me as I carefully wipe down the passenger side window.

 

A deep slumber overpowers his consciousness...

 

I gasp, shooting to sit up straight, my shirt clings to my skin and I lift a hand to pull it away. Sweat rolls down my forehead as I swing my legs out to the side and stand up, grabbing around in the dark for my phone to check the time.

 

10:34 PM

 

'If it's only that late then I should just skip getting a glass of water and go right back to bed.'

 

Dismissing that thought, I carefully step towards my bedroom door and open it, poking my head out and looking around. There's no one else awake but there's the sound of heavy, intense breathing behind me. Of course, I turn around an fumble to flip the light switch on, uttering a soft gasp and having to look up at the towering figure before me.

 

It's a grotesque looking man, his eyes and mouth are permanently (and quite painfully) held open by some strange headgear. The skin around those areas seems stretched, torn, and scarred- I nearly heave at the sight of his appearance. There's the strong scent of iron in the bedroom, and when I look down to stare at the stick in his hand, I can clearly see why. Blood, bright and thick oozes to the floor, making a puddle as he just stands there and stares me down. The metal clamps forcefully holding his eyes open catch my attention, his hands and doctors coat are completely soaked in blood.

 

Is it his own or someone else's?

 

I think back to the man who appeared in my nightmare, the one wearing glasses. He did say that there was a man injuring him and his friends with a club. That thing he's holding can certainly be identified as one, that's for sure.

 

I look away, only to stare at his mouth. The teeth here are bared, held open as well by the metal pieces on each side of his mouth, four pieces in total, two for the corners of the upper lip and two as well for the corners of the bottom lip. His breathing is extremely unsettling for me to handle, and I turn around to make a dash out into the hallway. A single hand harshly grabs at the back of my shirt, lifting me up off the floor and turning me to face him. I gulp nervously, wondering what I can do in this situation, I let my hands fall to my sides and wait to see what he does next. '

 

'What's he going to do to me?!'

 

To my surprise, he raises a hand towards me, multiple currents of electricity dance across his fingers and hand. Just as I think he's going to shock me, he places the hand over my head, the heaviness of his skin weighs me down. I can see that his entire body is encased in electricity, the fingers splay over my entire scalp. His mouth doesn't move at all, which doesn't surprise me due to the headgear he's wearing.

 

"Ah! Another subject the Entity wants me to experiment with. Hmmmmm..."

 

Again, I look to his mouth, realizing that the man before me has initiated some sort of telepathic link. Or perhaps it's some sort of mind reading? Maybe he can access my memories?

 

"What are you doing?!"

 

I swipe a hand over his, grasping it as I tug at the hand, his fingers painfully dig into my scalp. Clawing at the skin above me, he giggles at my efforts and raises the stick, delivering a hit to my side. My ribs burn immediately as I fall over. His hold on me leaves, I can see that the electricity intensifies, brighter and brighter it becomes as he bends down to my level. I'm in the fetal position, holding an arm to my stomach and immediately coughing up some blood, the man's face inches closer to my own. The blood soaking the stick drips onto my skin and floor as I fight the urge to heave once again, a hand swiftly hovers over my face, the skin here is deteriorated and there's a tube that travels along the top of his hand. I can see this because his skin is illuminated by the electricity. Multiple tubing covers his shoulder and entire body, one traveling through his nose, a thick liquid spirals downward.

 

Fingers make contact with my entire face, cold and coupled with an overwhelming presence, the current continuously travels along the entire hand. Giggling fills the entire room, it echoes and surrounds me as my vision fades from a powerful shock, my body convulses terribly and the darkness soon takes over... 

 

A hand strikes me awake, I'm back in my bed and the light is turned off, the door is shut and undisturbed. I sit up once again, hoping that the hellish nightmare is over. The hand brushes across the stinging flesh of my cheek, soft and soothing as I try to relax. It's a cold hand, cold as the dead itself, I fumble for my phone across the nightstand, grasping it and desperately trying to turn on the flashlight.

 

Big mistake... 

 

The person hovering over me is a woman, one with tight linen wrapped around her face, so tight, I can hear how difficult it is for her to breathe. The flashlight startles her, causing her to let out an ear piercing screech that makes me drop my phone all together and cover my ears. From what I can see, the long dress she's wearing is filthy and looks to be some sort of old nurses uniform. I move my hands away from my ears and grab my phone again, turning off the flashlight and jumping out of my bed. She of course, stops me, her hands grips my forearm with an iron grip, shoving me back into the nearest wall.

 

Fortunately, it's the wall with the light switch and again, I fumble to turn it on. Once I do though, I turn around and yank the bedroom door open, not bothering to look behind me to see if she's chasing after. There's a faint sound of metal that rings in the air behind me, I glance around for a second to see that she is chasing after me! A bone saw raised high above her head, her height outmatched by my own, and for the first time I can tell that she isn't running so to say. In fact, her entire body seems to be floating after me, she raises her other hand and zips forward, warping closer to me within a nanosecond. 

 

"Ahh! Who are you and what do you want?!"

 

I should've known not to expect the woman to answer me, and she doesn't as she brings her weapon down on me. Making contact with the same side as the last weapon from the grotesque man, it stings like no other as I immediately drop to the floor on my uninjured side, grasping a hold onto the injury tightly as she lowers her body towards mine. Blood seeps through my shirt, pooling onto the hardwood flooring beneath me as I hold in my breath to keep from throwing up due to the strong scent of iron. Her weapon glistens with my blood, dripping onto the floor and coming dangerously close to my face, I look up at her, gasping once I hear her voice. 

 

 

 

 

"Look what you've done to me."

 

 

 

 

My brows furrow in complete confusion, I don't break contact with her, even as the blade caresses my cheek, a warning or threat. I don't know... Her voice sounds strained, hoarse, and difficult. It is merely above a whisper as I strain to hear what else she has to say to me. It sounds as though speaking is just a difficult as it is for her to breathe; I whimper in pain, each breath is a painful gasp for air. I manage to say something back to her, gulping down my worry and trying not to focus all of my attention on her weapon.

 

 

 

 

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

 

 

 

 

Again, she doesn't answer that question, and I'm not surprised that I'm left wondering who this person is.

 

 

 

 

"You belong to the Entity now. ...Philip."

 

 

 

 

I gasp, both at the second mention of this Entity thing and at the use of my name falling from her lips. 

 

Before I can say anything else, she repeatedly brings her weapon down, causing me to scream out in pain. I have no time to even comprehend what happens next because the next hit is what kills me, my final moments are of her leaning towards me and a hand gently closes my eyes...

 

 

 

 

Monday, 9:00 AM - Study hall.

 

 

 

 

Herman glance over at me every so often as I finish up my science homework. Sally and Susie are sneakily talking, carefully watching for the teacher. I can see that Meg and Evan are passing ear other notes, being careful not to get caught. All Frank is doing is humming some song, sharpening a pencil with his teeth and jabbing me in the back with the eraser to get my attention.

 

 

 

 

"Hey, I heard you and Sally are a thing. Herman knows but he isn't having it. So... did you and her get to know each other more, a hands on approach?"

 

He chuckles at his own question and I just scoff at him in return, spinning around in my seat, my back twisting to face him, and a disgusted look on my face. 

 

"No, we haven't gotten that close, Frank. One, I respect Sally way to much to treat her that way so soon. Two, Herman is overreacting to all of this because she's the one who initiated the kiss in the first place."

 

I hold up two fingers as I explain my reasoning behind all of this, Frank nods in understanding, raising his hands in surrender and slouching back in his seat. 

 

"Alright, I get it. You haven't told Herman about that?"

 

 I send him a glare, scoffing again as I grip the seat with both hands. I'm speaking through clenched teeth this time.

 

"No, he doesn't know about it and I frankly don't care what Herman thinks. Sally and I are good friends, maybe something more."

 

"Ah, I see what you did there. Nice use of my name, Philip."

 

Yanking myself back around to face the front, I furiously work on my science and ignore all of Frank's attempts to get my attention.

 

"Frank Morrison! Do something besides bothering the person in front of you!"

 

"Whatever, teach!"

 

 

 

 

3:23 PM

 

 

 

 

Herman stomps up to me, his height doesn't intimidate me... sort of.

 

He jabs a finger at my chest, his face contorted into an angry expression, eyes narrowed and a fist clenched at his side.

 

"You just made one big mistake, Philip. I had a feeling that you wanted to be closer to her. Don't touch what's mine. You understand?"

 

I stand my ground, glaring back and keeping a distance. I don't want to fight.

 

"You're jealous because she's the one who kissed me, she's the one who likes me more than she'll ever like you. Maybe even love!"

 

He gasps, backing away and not saying anything else. Instead, he turns around and just walks away, I can see that his shoulders slump downward and the faintest of frowns is revealed.

 

I watch him leave until he's lost in a sea of other students, and I eventually take my own leave.

 

 

 

 

7:34 PM

 

 

 

 

"We're no longer together, Philip. He just called it off a few hours ago."

 

I sigh and bring two fingers to the bridge of my nose, pinching and regretting to some extent what I've done. Looking at the screen of my phone, I sigh again and make eye contact.

 

"I'm sorry, Sally. I didn't mean to cause so much conflict."

 

"What are you talking about, Philip? Now we can spend time together for as much and as long as we'd like!" 

 

Her cheery smile makes me smile, the pang of regret beats within my heart.

 

"I know he's upset right now. He's really upset about all of this, not so much as he's mad at me. No... Just angry with you and your advances towards me."

 

"And for that, I'd like to apologize."

 

"It's okay, Philip. In fact, I feel like this was a small decision. Something where the choice you made won't affect you because you'll still be able to have Herman as a friend. He'll come around, Philip. I'm sure of it."

 

"Thank you, Sally. I believe you and I think he'll still be my friend. I can't say that he'll be okay to see me and you together walking through the halls of the school, but still."

 

She laughs, causing me to blush slightly.

 

"I understand. Well, I've got some math work to finish and then I'm heading straight to bed. Goodnight, Philip."

 

I nod in understanding and reach forward to grab my phone.

 

"Goodnight, Sally."

 

 

 

 

Disconnecting, I close out of the app and stand to my feet. Sitting here at my desk always brings some odd amount of comfort, it relaxes me for some stupid reason. I haven't told anyone about the nightmares I've been having, but they feel so real.

 

Setting my phone down on my nightstand, I move the covers of my bed back and walk over to the light switch, turning it off and making my way back over to my bed. I sit down and quickly get underneath the covers, snuggling up and resting my head on my pillow as I close my eyes. 

 

 

Letting a hopeful slumber take me as I dip into unconsciousness.


	9. Tying Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azrarov has something in store for Philip, Philip gets his chance... The gang try to put pieces of their dreams together, not knowing that something sinister beyond what they can comprehend is at work...

_One week later..._

 

_'Maybe Herman will understand? Then we could become friends again? Why isn't Sally as upset about all of this?'_

 

I sigh as I crush the last car for the day, the sun is hiding behind some clouds but the heat is unbearable today. Azarov is acting strange- at least more then usual this week. There's been at least three more police reports this entire week alone, I've kept to my own business. There's a constant feeling of dread, one where I can't discern the choice between keeping Herman as a friend or sacrificing his friendship for Sally. Plenty of clients have been here this past week alone, giving me more cars to crush and get rid of.

 

"Ojomo!"

 

Azarov's voice rings out across the way from here to the garage, I glance up from my work and look that way.

 

"Come here for a moment!"

 

His hands are cupped around his mouth as he shouts out at me, face red and sweat causes his forehead to have a shiny appearance. Leaving my work behind, I jog on across the yard and into the opening of the garage. It's a little cooler here, for which I'm grateful. The sounds of a fan near me makes me want to go over there and stand in front of it in order to cool off.

 

My boss walks over to where I am and leans close, eyes darting back and forth as if he's making sure we're not being watched.

 

"I need you here on Saturday, kid."

 

It's only Thursday.

 

"It's only Thursday, boss."

 

"I know but I need to discuss something very important with you. I think you'll get the idea once we start talking."

 

Giving a nod and wiping a hand down my face, I grimace at the feeling of sweat on my palm, wiping it over my jeans and heading back outdoors. The sun flares down on my back and I don't look back at my boss as I head back on over to continue my work.

 

Two hours later...

 

"So he wants me there Saturday to discuss something. I'm not sure what about though."

 

I give a soft sigh as I steady my phone in my hand, jogging down the sidewalk next to Meg as I talk to Evan.

 

"Maybe it's about your job? Or you could be getting a promotion? That'd be cool, you know."

 

"I don't know, Evan. He sounded serious- more so then usual this time. When he told me about seeing him Saturday, he kept looking over his shoulder. I think he's paranoid."

 

"I would be to if I had to work there. It's sort of shady with what goes on. I know because I've noticed how often the police are there. By the way, did you ever get in trouble for what happened at the mall?"

 

I give a chuckle, shaking my head and rounding a corner, bumping into Meg as I do.

 

"Not exactly. I was left off on a warning. They found out I'd been hiding in a bush just outside the mall. When I thought it was okay to leave, that's when they spotted me and told I matched their description for who they were looking for."

 

Evan shrugs his shoulders, I watch as he scratches his head, probably nervous about something.

 

"Sorry about that, Meg."

 

Her smiles reassures me that I hadn't harmed her too much. Hair pulled up in a bun, she's wearing a neon colored tank top with blue shorts along with purple and blue sneakers. The colors swirled around in a mix all along the shoes, the laces black.

 

She gives me a dismissive wave.

 

"It's fine. Not like you did on purpose, Philip."

 

I laugh nervously, giving Evan a quick "Goodbye!" and continuing on our daily run.

 

Later on that evening...

 

"Then, he tells me he has something to discuss with me. I'm not sure what about, Meg."

 

We're sitting on her living room couch, one leg resting over the other as I glance over at Meg every once in awhile. There's a movie marathon playing tonight, the sun is setting, causing a warmth of orange with a tint of purple casting over the hardwood flooring. Some horror film, Meg grips the bowl of popcorn, her knuckles white, I give her a look of concern.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

She gulps down her terror and nearly jumps as the main character hits another victim. Her scream causes me to jump, my hand shoots out to grab ahold of her arm. Holding a hand to her heart, I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

 

"I'm okay."

 

I stare out the window, wondering just what will happen Saturday...

 

Friday evening...

 

"What are you going to do, Philip?"

 

Sally and I are sitting in her living room, her hands clasped with mine as we try to predict what's going to happen tomorrow. Herman hasn't talked to me still and Sally has been keeping in contact with him. She moves her hands away and sets them in her lap.

 

"I have no idea what I'm going to do tomorrow. Hopefully, I won't be fired or demoted."

 

Giving a shake of her head, she turns her body around and faces me, her smile bright and reassuring.

 

"You won't be. There's nothing to worry about. He's a fool if he fires you, Philip."

 

I smile in return, nodding in agreement as we stare ahead at the TV. Some weather report is on, calling for rain tomorrow. The sun is hiding behind more clouds today, the humidity is still unbearable, and there is little to no breeze. One window is open, birds are singing, and I take the chance to avert my attention towards the great outdoors.

 

"I'll take your word for it since I don't really think anything is going to happen."

 

Standing up, Sally offers me a glass of water, to which I accept.

 

"You're going to worry yourself sick if you keep thinking about tomorrow, you know. I won't be there to help you if something happens."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Heat stroke, dehydration, anxiety. I worry about you, Philip."

 

"I know you do. However-"

 

I hold a pointer finger up to emphasize my point to her, smiling as I stand as well.

 

"I won't worry myself to sickness. I give you my word."

 

Placing a hand over my heart, I give a chuckle, my smile slowly fades as I follow behind her out of the living room and into the kitchen. I watch her gather two cups from a cupboard as I take a seat at the table in the dining room.

 

"Good. That's all I need. You getting sick and me having to take care of you."

 

"Careful. Herman might kill me."

 

Handing me a cup, I give thanks and immediately bring it to my lips. The cooling water flowing down my throat in waves gives me some much needed relief. Sally shakes her head at me, taking a drink herself and setting it down to take a seat beside me. A hand finds its way to my head, giving it a few lovingly strokes, a warm smile crosses her features.

 

"Herman wants to talk to me soon, Philip. We're still in contact with each other and he deeply apologized to me the other day."

 

She pauses, her hand stills within my hair as I make unwavering eye contact, my hand wrapped around my glass.

 

"Don't be so hard on him, Philip. He loves me."

 

I ignore the urge to scream and let her know who truly loves her. Instead, I down the rest of my water and take my phone out to check the time. At least Herman hasn't messaged me about what happened, honestly I don't think he even wants to talk about what happened.

 

"All that matters to me is your happiness, Sally. I just want you to be happy."

 

"That's so sweet. I want you to be happy too, Philip."

 

I lean forward, inches away from her lips before she pulls away.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

A sigh leaves her and I sit back in my chair.

 

"We can't do this anymore I-"

 

"What's wrong? I thought you and I were-"

 

"I love Herman, Philip."

 

"You've made that known to me already."

 

"You and I can't be together."

 

"I know!"

 

A gasp, my accent breaks through in the slightest and Sally stands up, glass now empty as she turns her back towards me. With a huff, I can see that she's crossed her arms over her chest, her hair catching the sunlight as she moves around to face me. I eventually muster the courage to tell her what I should've said long ago.

 

"I love you. I love you, Sally."

 

I watch her unfold her arms and set the empty glass back down, her eyes widening as she looks at me. Mouth agape, Sally just stares at me, however no words fall from her lips, in complete shock.

 

"I-"

 

Gulping nervously, I bite my lower lip and speak.

 

"I didn't mean to yell at you, Sally."

 

"I know you didn't mean to but I think it would be best if you were to leave."

 

Sighing, I grab my glass and head on over to the sink, carefully washing it and setting it aside.

 

All of a sudden, loud footfalls and slightly heavy breathing alert me to turn around and face the unknown. Herman Carter stands there behind Sally, startling her as he places a hand over her delicate shoulder.

 

"What are you doing here, Ojomo?"

 

I physically wince at the use of my last name falling from Herman's lips, sending a glare his way as I stand my ground and explain.

 

"Thought I'd visit Sally for today, that's all."

 

He completely towers over her and me, a roll of his eyes as he lets out a frustrated sigh, his hand falls from her shoulder to his side.

 

"And visiting Meg after this little stop in your day? Evan will be absolutely livid."

 

There's a certain spark to his eyes as he says that, a psychotic smile crosses his features. Only for it to drop completely when Sally looks up at him. My mouth forms a small 'o' and I hope Sally doesn't take notice.

 

"What are you talking about, Herman?"

 

Damn it!

 

"Oh! You didn't know?"

 

She gives a shake of her head, her hair flying about in lush curls.

 

Herman continues, much to my rapidly growing discomfort and shame.

 

"Philip here has been sneaking around between you and Meg. His little 'visits' are nothing short then whoring around. Isn't that right, Philip?"

 

He growls out my name, his jaw ticks, I can see the veins within his throat practically pop to the surface. A gradually reddening face as he goes on.

 

"Kisses here and there..."

 

"No!"

 

"Sweet words filled with promises and happiness."

 

"Stop it!"

 

Sally is looking between me and Herman, her expression blank.

 

"Long runs with Meg, and I'm certain Evan will want to know why those running sessions were so long."

 

"And-"

 

"Shut up, Carter!"

 

He cackles, tears run down his face as he swipes them away, they're gone as soon as they appeared.

 

I clench my teeth, my jaw hurting as I fight back the warm tears that prick the corner of my eyes.

 

A few tears fall over Sally's cheeks as she backs away from the both of us, her back hitting the counter across from the island.

 

His laughter dies and he goes on- which I hope it's the end of his little argument.

 

"Kissing my beloved!"

 

Roaring out that sentence, I flinch as he rushes towards me, arms outstretched as he reaches for my throat, Sally screams, thick fingers wrap firmly around my flesh. Catching me off guard, I fall to the floor with a heavy thud, my back slams against the hardwood flooring and I holler out. I can't push him off, his weight bares down on me as my hands are snatched up and held in a vice-like grip around one hand. His other attempts to desperately squeeze the life out of me. With a yell, I struggle to free my hands, leaning forward to try and bite his skin, his face looming over mine as he shouts out obscenities at me. I feel his body tug, hearing Sally shout out again as she tries to pry him off of me.

 

"Herman stop! Please!"

 

She cries out as Herman lets go of my hands, only to deliver a solid punch to my face, I cough violently, too deprived of breath to even care at the moment. Groaning and coughing as I hold a hand to my burning throat, he stops me completely, his fist colliding with my face repeatedly. I let the tears flow, feeling embarrassed for the first time in forever, I can hear Sally call after Herman, her hands slipping away from his shirt as she pulls at the fabric. Growling, he delivers more hits with renewed vigor, the taste of iron fills my mouth.

 

"Stop! Herman stop! He's bleeding!"

 

Her soft cries fill my ears as I begin to cough up blood, my teeth feel sore, and after a few extra punches, Herman finally ends his unwanted assault.

 

Feeling his weight leave me, I struggle to sit up, weakly sitting up on my forearms as I continue to cough, gagging halfway through as Sally pushes past Herman to help me on my feet.

 

"I can't believe you! You're insane!"

 

Herman doesn't say anything as Sally wraps an arm over my shoulder and around my back, we slowly head out of the kitchen and down the hall leading to the bathroom.

 

Her fingers gently caress my back as she continues to help me, we turn and walk into the spacious bathroom.

 

"There's a first aid kit on the middle shelf in here, you can get it but I'm going to heal you. Don't injury yourself, Philip."

 

Her smile eases my pain for a few seconds as I slightly limp away from her touch and over to the shelf. When I gather the med kit and turn around, she's gone and I make my way over to the toilet and take a seat, setting the thing down on the counter beside me. I give a painful groan and just sit there, I can hear the conversation down the hall in the kitchen.

 

"You really had to do that?"

 

"Yes."

 

"You've been actin weird ever since you started working at Léry's, Herman! What goes on in that place?"

 

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Sally. Everything is under control."

 

"No it's not!"

 

I hear her sigh then let out a groan of frustration as I gently dab at the cut on my lip.

 

"What's the problem, Sally?"

 

"I've been having these strange nightmares. I'm terrified because they seem to be getting weirder and weirder. None of them are making any sense, although nightmares usually never do."

 

Footfalls alert me to a figure standing in the doorway, the cloth falls from my blood stained hand and fingers as I gasp and turn to see who it is.

 

"You should help her out a little. If I see you around her again..." Herman points a finger at me, his expression blank.

 

"I swear I'll kill you with my own hands."

 

Gulping nervously, I nod and follow him out into the hallway, he doesn't say anything else when we make it to the kitchen, where Sally is seated at her kitchen table. Her hands cupped against her chin, tears fall down her delicate skin, soft sobs fill the air, it nearly makes my heart drop into my stomach at the sight. I take a seat from across her as Herman steals the one right next to her, typical...

 

Resting my hands on the wooden surface, I let out a soft sigh and begin.

 

"First, I'd like to apologize. Second, what's the matter? What's wrong, Sally?"

 

She lifts her head up and wipes her tears away, sniffling and glancing between me and Herman, as if she's nervous to tell us something.

 

"It's alright, I can forgive both of you. It's what I have to tell you that's going to not make any sense."

 

Reaching across the table, I place a hand on her shoulder and give a gentle nod. Herman sends me a deadly glare but I ignore it.

 

"It's okay. You can tell us anything, Sally."

 

Once she clears her throat and nods, she begins to tell us.

 

"... Just before I woke up, he placed his hands on the sides of my head and sent the most powerful, painful, and ear piercing electric shock throughout my entire body. I felt it, and it was the most strange and terrifying sensation I never want to have the misfortune of feeling in real life."

 

Me and Herman are both staring at each other, mouths slightly ajar as we process what we've both just heard.

 

I've tucked my hands beneath my knees as I attempt to gather my courage and say something that'll confuse the both of them.

 

"I've been having similar dreams."

 

Now it's Sally turn, her mouth left agape, her eyes widen in shock, Herman wraps an arm around her shoulder for comfort.

 

"What?"

 

Her question gets lost, Herman asks "You have?" at the exact same time Sally says "What?" Of course, I nod to the both of them anyway and begin to tell them my strange encounters.

 

"... And there's this hideous creature that's been following me, it's almost as if it wants me to do something. What that something is... I don't know."

 

I shake my head in defeat and wipe away at a few tears.

 

"I don't know, you guys."

 

"Hold on!"

 

His shout startles me, he stands to his feet and runs a hand through his hair, biting at his lower lip.

 

"I've also been having unknown encounters with that creature thing in my dreams, Philip."

 

"That's insane! We can't be having the same dream, Herman!" My shout causes him to let out a growl as he turns to face me.

 

"I'm not insane!"

 

He huffs, crossing both arms over his chest as he continues.

 

"Besides, there's something else I have to tell you two."

 

"What?" Me and Sally respond at the same time, our eyes focused on him as he paces between the island and back over to the table.

 

"There was this man in my dream. He wore a mask that appeared to be constructed entirely out of bone. At least I think it was made of that."

 

I watch him as he gestures to his face, tracing what seemed to be how much skin the mask covers.

 

"Anyways, he chased me into this building, it was falling apart and I couldn't believe my own eyes when I saw soft snowflakes fall through the ceiling. A huge chunk of the roof was missing, my feet were freezing due to the ice cold flooring."

 

Taking his seat back, Herman keeps a watchful eye on Sally, making sure she's alright.

 

"What happened next?"

 

Maintaining eye contact, Herman gulps, his hands resting down on the table.

 

"He followed me and I hid, but I was no match for him because when I tried to fight him off he... killed me."

 

"How?"

 

"Sally, I-"

 

"Please?"

 

I watch him sigh as he runs a hand through his hair and continues.

 

"He drove his weapon into my bones, crushing and shattering as he repeatedly hit me over and over in a blind rage. It was... as painful as you can imagine."

 

I can see Sally shaking her head, her hand resting atop Herman's as she offers comfort and runs her slender fingers along his skin. It makes me feel sick to my stomach and I briefly look away because of this.

 

"Who are these people in our dreams? How are they able to kill us in our dreams?"

 

"I don't know, Sally. But I'm hoping we can all get to the bottom of this. I'm not sure if Evan is having these strange dreams like the three of us are."

 

"Herman, that's the thing. Why is it just the three of us who are having these dreams?"

 

He sighs, biting his lower lip as he squeezes his hand around Sally's.

 

"Again, I don't know. We have no way of knowing if it's just the three of us who are having these dreams."

 

"More like nightmares!"

 

All turn to see Julie standing there, her arms crossed over her chest.

 

"I mean, maybe we can figure it out somehow?"

 

"She's right. We have to get to the bottom of this, you guys."

 

"We will, Sally. I think Evan might be able to help us..."

 

 

Two hours later...

 

Julie, Frank, Susie, and Joey are leaning back against the wall while Herman, Sally, Philip, and Evan are all huddled around Archie Macmillan's computer.

 

"Wait! You missed it, Evan!"

 

"How did I miss it? It was right there!"

 

"You're running out of power and haven't checked all the cameras anyway. You're not going to get paid to look handsome."

 

"Shut up, Herman! And no one is paying me at all!"

 

"Shhh! I think I hear Freddy! Look!"

 

Sally points to a silhouette of a figure and screams once he mysteriously enters the room.

 

We all scream when Evan supposedly dies on the job.

 

"Shit!"

 

"Gosh!"

 

"I told you that you should've checked!"

 

We're all too busy holding hands over our hearts and breathing heavily, all except for Evan and the four others now standing behind us.

 

"Aren't we suppose to be doing some research for the supposed "killers" from our nightmares?"

 

"Chill out for a sec, Jules. We'll get on it in a minute."

 

"I know, Frank but I'm just desperate for some answers."

 

I watch him place a hand over her shoulder.

 

"We all are, Julie."

 

"Do you remember the name of that building you went into, Herman?"

 

Herman nods, tapping his chin and thinking.

 

"Actually yes, I do. It was called... Léry's Memorial Institute. I work there, you know."

 

Evan chuckles and shakes his head.

 

"Right, I'm sorry for asking. Let's look it up."

 

I watch curiously as he clicks away on the computer, research more about Léry's. He's scrolling through webpages until he clicks on a link and reads what the article says.

 

Founder Abraham Léry dies before seeing the finalization of the newest hospital, naming it Léry's Memorial Institute. It boasts faster rehabilitation and re-education for today's patients, offering side effect-free electro convulsive therapy.

 

"I knew about the founder but I have no idea what goes on in that place."

 

"Sally, you and Herman do volunteer work there right?"

 

She shakes her head and sighs.

 

"Not anymore, soon I'll be going to college to become a certified nurse. That's how I met Herman though, he helped me out the first few months and for that, I'm grateful. Herman still works there, I can see that he likes his new job."

 

"What does he do? Fluff the patients pillows every night?"

 

"Shut your damn mouth, Joey!"

 

"Guys, c'mon! Calm down! We can't be in here for very long anyway. My father will be back from shopping soon."

 

Herman waves a hand around and sighs, watching Evan type something out.

 

"Killers have names..." He taps his chin in thought and smiles.

 

"Aha! Did you or Philip ever find out those killers names?"

 

He sighs heavily in frustration when we both shake our heads at him.

 

"I have no clue what his name is and I don't want to know."

 

"It's fine, Sally."

 

"I wasn't concerned with finding out a name when they were too concerned with killing me."

 

 

The next day...

 

 

This is it: The moment I've been talking nonstop to my friends for an entire day. I was certain that they'd tell me to shut up about or something, but they didn't. I get out of my car and lock it as I shove the keys into my pocket.

 

"Azarov!"

 

I shout out, cupping my hands around my mouth to imitate a megaphone, I don't see anyone here so far but I should still head into the garage. It's mysteriously opened though and I quirk a brow when I see someone step out from behind an older car. It's him but he doesn't smile when he sees me, his lucky key held tightly within his hand as I approach him.

 

"Philip, I have something to say to you."

 

I give a shrug of my shoulders and scoff slightly.

 

'What is it with this man and stalling me? It's like he's hiding secrets from me or something.'

 

I nod and keep my distance, standing near him but not close enough to touch him. He plays around with the key, eyeing me with every chance he gets. I can see the uneasiness in his face, he shuffles his feet in an almost uncomfortable way.

 

"You know too much."

 

I strain to listen to him. Was it because I didn't hear what he said or because I didn't want to hear what he said?

 

"I'm sorry, what?"

 

This time, he looks directly at me, fury behind those eyes of his as I watch crimson dust his cheeks, I can see him grip the key in his hand.

 

"I said you know too much. You're fired."

 

Now it's my turn to express some fury, I can feel my heart fall through to my stomach, a huge lump settles within my throat.

 

"Why?"

 

He lets out an exasperated sigh, giving a roll of his eyes.

 

"What do you mean that I know too much?"

 

"You've seen things that you have no business in seeing. It was just business."

 

The police, the body bags that had been escorted out of here after closing hours. I knew something was up!

 

"You mean the police and everything else, right?"

 

He nods and takes a step closer, the key still in his hand.

 

"Now I have to finish what was started."

 

And he jumps after me, making me flinch and turn around to break off into a sprint. My feet pounding against the soft patches of grass, I can hear him breathe heavily behind me as he tries to grab at me.

 

"Don't touch me!"

 

I shout out, my legs pumping as I run over to the crusher, whirling around to face the man who I thought was my boss. I point a finger at him and holler, my face reddening with complete anger, my eyes seem to burn with rage.

 

"What exactly are you going to finish?! Huh?!"

 

He chuckles darkly, a sinister smile spreading over his lips, I watch him raise the small key and chuckle again.

 

"You were just a mediator, Philip. All of those cars you crushed, they had souls, people in those trunks. They all paid a 'price', all were nothing short of clients. Thanks to you, though... You made this company make more money then was previously unimaginable."

 

'Souls? The cars had souls or the people who were stuffed in those trunks he just mentioned?'

 

I break down, tears sting my eyes and roll down my cheeks as I softly sob.

 

'What exactly have I done?'

 

He still has the key raised above his head, that smile hasn't faded and we both glare at each other. I stand my ground and prepare to fight him somehow.

 

I freeze when I hear muffled shouts near me.

 

"Someone help!"

 

I gasp, frantically looking all around me to try and pinpoint where the voice is coming from.

 

"I'm bleeding badly! Somebody fucking help me!"

 

It's male, I can hear crying and more shouting.

 

"Where are you?"

 

I run around and head over to some cars near the crusher on the other side. Azarov is now nowhere to be seen, that worries me to no end.

 

A few bangs alert me to a car, I run over and give a few taps on the trunk.

 

"Yes! Please get me out of here!"

 

"I-I will! Just hold on!"

 

I try to come up with a plan to get him out of here. Without the keys though, I can't open the trunk. I glance around, searching for anything that'll help me get this thing open. I practically jump for victory when I spot a lonely crowbar and pick it up. It had been resting against a brick, sometimes we've had some co-workers leave tools out. Wedging the thing in between the latch where the trunk closes, I push with all my might. Thankfully, it budges a little and I push again and the trunk flies open.

 

What I see next nearly makes me gag. It is a man, one who's been injured recently, his shirt a bloody mess, there's a small hole in his shoulder. He's bounded and gagged, which would probably explain the muffled shouts, I reach a hand out to remove the dirty rag wrapped around his face. I grunt as I try my best to pull him out of there, he groans in pain when he tumbles to the ground. I can see fresh blood seeping from his wound, his eyes show nothing short of a man who's terrified and wanting nothing more then to get out of here. As I untie the rags from around his ankles and hands, I let out a few heavy breaths, bending down to help him back on his feet.

 

"Who did this to you?"

 

"It was-"

 

But that's all I get to hear because what I see next makes me scream bloody murder. It's Azarov, he's grabbed the man's shoulder and shoved the key deep into the side of his neck, pulling it across the skin so that his neck is slit. Blood gushes out and covers me in the crimson mess, I gasp, looking him directly in the eyes and my own narrow. The man's body drops lifelessly to the ground before the two of us as I point a finger at my boss.

 

"This is all your fault!"

 

"Business is business!"

 

He lunges at me with the key, trying to slash at me but I quickly back up and kick him in the side, he falls to his knees and grunts in pain. My fist collides with his cheek, he grunts again, the key falls to the ground beside his foot. I don't grab it though and instead, punch him again with all my might. It almost seems to cause some impact this time around, but I'm not quick enough to react when he dashes for the key and lunges out at me again. Warmth rushes across my arm, bright crimson breaking through a cut he just delivered, my skin slightly pulled apart at the site of the injury.

 

"Ahh!"

 

Gritting my teeth from a small but powerful cut, I ignore the impulse to grab at it and instead, kick him in his stomach. He rolls to the side, body thumps to the ground, the key falls out of his hand and I am quick to kick it away from his form. Eyes widen as I lean over him, an unrecognizable smile - teeth and all - appears, Azarov groans in front of me, clutching a hand to his stomach as he turns over on his back.

 

"It wasn't suppose to end this way."

 

I squint at his possible revelation, my brows furrowing in both anger and confusion, fists balled at my sides as I stand tall. No response falls from my lips as I hunch over him, placing both hands under his back and doing my best to lift him up.

 

"Where are you taking me?!"

 

He's hauled over my shoulder like a pathetic sack of potatoes, my feet carrying me over to the crusher.

 

Realization dawns upon him, his voice quickly turns to panic, wavering and cowering as I make haste to the machine. Beefy arms and hands pound away at my back and I nearly collapse to my knees, just enough time to lean against the crusher and toss him in there with all the strength I can gather. Grabbing the control down at my feet, I lean over the side to watch him meet his demise, I'm met with the look of a terrified monster of a man, his voice shudders, tears roll down his cheeks once I start up the thing. Azarov is quick to stand, trying his best to climb over the edge of the crusher, but it isn't enough leverage to climb out. His feet slip and he falls to the bottom of the metallic bed, a sickening crunch makes me wince.

 

A scream, reddened face, his hands desperately fly to his ribs.

 

"I think I broke my ribs!"

 

He shouts out in horror, another shrill scream once the walls of his soon-to-be-tomb close in on him. The last thing I see is the haunting last look of my boss. Another sickening sound of multiple bones shattering coupled with bloodcurdling screams can be heard, and I know it's a sound that'll stay with me for the rest of my days.

 

For a long moment, I stand there, knowing full well of what I just done, his life was in my hands and I just ruthlessly ended it. I drop the control, it clatters to the side of the crusher, banging against the metal as I continue to linger here. The machine clanks and I run over to the other side to see a bloodied cube pop out, his entire upper body still intact. Until I grab ahold of his back, smashing him into the metal bed with great force, there's the sound of flesh splitting apart and I smile wickedly. Flipping him over, I can see his spine is exposed completely, grabbing ahold of the vertebrae, I pull and pull until it releases, blood and sinew splattering over my face and clothing. His skull joins with the spine, his body a half hollow shell, looking at it and turning it within my hand, I glance around this place one last time and run off.

 

I didn't notice the terrified pair of eyes who had watched me commit my terrible crime, the person running off in the opposite direction...


End file.
